To Lose the One I Love
by Kitsanken
Summary: --Chapter 31--Tragedy strikes grief into the hearts of the group, sending them into a spiral of despair. How did this happen? Can they pull themselves back together in time to save themselves?
1. Prologue

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Prologue 

    "Inuyasha!"  Kagome's scream echoed through the deep chasm as she stared with horrified shock over the edge of the cliff.  "Inuyasha!"  She cried again when she received no answer.  "No!"  She covered her face with her hands, unable to bear the sight of the endless depths that the hanyou had been dragged into by the youkai he'd been battling just mere moments earlier.

    "Kagome!"  Shippou's cry went unnoticed as the dark haired girl continued to kneel by the edge of the cliff, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  Throwing himself into her lap, he wrapped his small arms around her and added his own keening wails to her silent grief.

    Miroku stood frozen in disbelief, the hand holding his shakujou shook, his knuckles turning white as he slowly shook his head.  "I-it…can't be…" He whispered softly, shaking his head a little harder in denial, refusing to believe what his eyes had witnessed.  A loud crash followed by a harsh gasp drew his attention and he turned slowly.  "Sango…"

    "No…" The taijiya fell to her knees, her hands gripping her hiraikotsu as she leaned her forehead against the large weapon.  Slowly shaking her head from side to side she gritted her teeth and threw back her head.  "No!"  She screamed raising a hand to shake her fist at the rapidly clouding sky.  Turning her head slightly she blinked tears from her eyes.  "Houshi-sama…why?"  She whispered softly as the tears spilled down her pale cheeks.

    Miroku knelt beside her and drew the young woman into his arms.  He had no answer for her question and could only offer comfort in the face of her grief.  Turning his head slightly he watched Kagome sadly, knowing that their grief paled in comparison to what the young woman must be feeling.

    Kagome held the little kitsune youkai tightly, burying her face in his soft fur and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.  _Inuyasha…why?  Why has this happened?  Why now?_  Her arms tightened reflexively on the small comforting form in her arms as her mind drifted back to before the battle…to the beginning of the day when the sun had just peeked over the horizon.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Shakujou:  Staff_**

**_Taijiya:  Youkai Exterminator_**

**_Hiraikotsu:  Bone Boomerang_**

**_Houshi-sama:  Honorable Monk; Sir Monk (title of respect)_**

**_Kitsune:  Fox_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha Fanfic…please go easy on me as I've only just begun watching the series.  My Rurouni Kenshin fics are on Temporary Hold at the moment do to time constraints, but I couldn't hold this Plot Bunny inside anymore…_**

****

**_I hope I can do this wonderful series justice…please enjoy (and if I have any of the definitions goofed, please forgive me and send me the correction and I'll try to fix the problem ASAP)._**

****

**_Thanks_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	2. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 1 

    Kagome yawned widely and stretched, back arching until she felt a satisfying pop.  Sighing softly, she reached up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before opening them to stare up into the branches of the tree towering above her.  Smiling gently she looked into the amber eyes of her companion, protector and singularly most annoying influence in her life.  _Inuyasha…_  "Ohayou…" She whispered softly, not moving to rise from her sleeping bag.  For a moment he continued to gaze down at her unblinkingly, a myriad of unreadable emotions reflected in his golden eyes.

    "Keh."  Not surprisingly he broke eye contact first by tossing his head, ears flicking in an almost nervous gesture, before he dropped to the ground at her side.  "Are you gonna sleep all day?  We got shards to find."  He strode passed her, arms folded across his chest, hands tucked into the voluminous sleeves of his haori.  "Oi!  Miroku…wake up, bouzu!"  He paused briefly at the monk's side to nudge him roughly with his foot before continuing on his way.

    The young woman sat up slowly and shook her head with a frown puckering her brows.  "Mou, Inuyasha…do you have to be so disagreeable first thing in the morning?"  With a soft sigh she pushed her blankets aside and stood slowly feeling her muscles protesting.  _Will I ever get used to this?_  She thought with a grimace as she gingerly touched her fingers to the bandages wrapped around her left arm.

    His reply was to toss his head and glare over his shoulder.  "I wouldn't have to if you'd get movin' faster."  With that parting shot he disappeared into the dense foliage surrounding their camp.

    "Why's he always so grumpy?"  Shippou scowled after him and stuck out his tongue before hopping into his favorite person's arms.  "Ne, Kagome…why don't you just 'sit' him when he gets like this?  Maybe that would teach him to be nicer in the morning."

    Biting her lip Kagome shook her head slowly before setting him on the ground.  "I can't do that, Shippou-chan.  It wouldn't be very nice, you know."

    The little kitsune youkai folded his arms across his chest and glared in the general direction the hanyou had disappeared in.  "Yeah, well he isn't nice either and he'd deserved everything he got…and then some."

    "Shippou-chan…" She shook her head, her tone disapproving.  "He can't help being the way he is.  You should try to be more patient."  Bending over to pick up her bag she turned and grinned.  "Ne, Sango-chan, I'm going for a bath, wanna come?"

    The taijiya shook her head sleepily and stifled a yawn.  "No thanks, Kagome-chan…I'll just gather some firewood for breakfast."  She grinned at the younger girl.  "I don't want to fall asleep and drown!"

    "Ahhh…Kagome-sama…be careful of your bandages."  Miroku stood and brushed the dust from his robes.  "Don't get them wet."

    "Don't worry!"  She waved over her shoulder.  "I'll be back soon!"  Humming softly under her breath she pushed branches aside carefully as she made her way towards the pond she'd spotted the night before as they'd searched for a place to make camp.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Ohayou: (Good) Morning_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Bouzu:  An insulting term for a Buddhist priest_**

**_Mou:  Sound of annoyance_**

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Kitsune:  Fox_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half demon_**

**_Taijiya:  Youkai Exterminator_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Though I didn't actually state it, this chapter is a flashback.  Just thought I'd mention that to avoid confusion._**

****

**_I hope this story will be an enjoyable read…**grins**  It had better be…those dang Plot Bunnies just won't leave me alone!_**

****

**_I also hope that I get the characterizations right…if anyone seems out of character, please let me know, 'k?  I may not be able to fix it in this story, but it would be good to know for future reference._**

****

**_And as always, if any of the definitions are off, please let me know so that I can fix them ASAP._**

****

**_Thanks!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	3. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 2 

    "Don't worry!"  She waved over her shoulder.  "I'll be back soon!"  Humming softly under her breath she pushed branches aside carefully as she made her way towards the pond she'd spotted the night before as they'd searched for a place to make camp.

    Pausing at the edge of the woods Kagome drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she inhaled the fresh unpolluted air.  _No smells of exhaust or dirty streets…nothing but fresh clean air.  I could almost love it here…_

    With a sigh she opened her eyes and stepped away from the concealing trees and dropped her bag, setting her bow and arrows beside it on the lush green grass.  "Yeah…I could love it here if I didn't have to fight for my life everyday or chase the shards from the Shikon no Tama…" Slowly she began to unbutton her blouse, a slight breeze blowing her dark hair across her eyes.  "Or run away from youkai…" With another sigh she allowed her blouse to fall to the ground before reaching for the clasp of her skirt.  _But I've made so many wonderful friends along the way…Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan, Kirara, Kaede-baachan… _"Inuyasha…" She closed her eyes as she whispered his name on a deep sigh as she let her skirt slip down her body to pool at her feet.  Stretching her arms above her head, Kagome arched her back to work the lingering stiffness out of her tired muscles before slipping out of her shoes and removing her socks.  Standing in her bra and panties she tilted her face up to the sky and watched as the sun chased the lingering darkness away, hues of pinks and blues slowly spreading above her.  "Ahhh…kirei…" She whispered softly, a smile spreading across her face to light up her eyes with joy.

    "Ee…kirei…"

    Kagome spun, eyes wide with shock.  "I-Inuyasha!"  She quickly raised her hands in an attempt to cover herself.

    "Kagome…" He stepped forward slowly, head lowered and hair falling across his eyes shielding their expression from her.  "You shouldn't run around by yourself.  It isn't safe."

    Eyes narrowing she scowled at the hanyou and slowly backed away from his steadily approaching form.  "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

    A low chuckle emerged from his throat.  "Protecting you of course."  He stepped forward slowly closing the distance between them.

    "F-from what?"  She eyed him warily, wondering why he still wouldn't meet her eyes directly.  Her uneasiness continued to grow as she backed away from him and he followed.

    "You never know what you might meet…" 

    "Inuyasha, this isn't funny.  Turn around."  She stood teetering on the edge of the pond.

    He paused and shook his head.  "No."

    Eyes widening in shock she stared at him for a moment speechless.  "Wh-what?"

    He lifted his head finally to look at her directly, golden eyes shimmering with a myriad of indescribable emotions.  "Kagome…" The wind played through the leaves casting dappled light on the scene, lifting his hair to brush silver strands across his face as his ears twitched catching every nuance of sound in the area.

    Kagome closed her right hand into a fist over her heart feeling it thud almost painfully in her chest as she met his steady gaze.  "Inu…yasha…" She whispered, lips trembling as she shivered under his unblinking scrutiny.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_-(O)baachan:  Grandmother; Old Woman; Grandma _**

**_Kirei:  Beautiful_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half demon_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Thanks everyone who's reviewed so far._**

****

**_As for definitions, I've found a wonderful site that does translations (just take the spaces out):_**

**_http : / / www . solon . org / cgi-bin / j-e / dict_**

****

**_Unfortunately some of the words I've seen associated with the show aren't easily found.  **shrugs**  But I try._**

****

**_As with the previous chappie, this is also in flashback mode.  I'll probably stay in this mode for a while.  **wink**_**

****

**_Take care!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**

****


	4. Chapter 3

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 3 

    Kagome closed her right hand into a fist over her heart feeling it thud almost painfully in her chest as she met his steady gaze.  "Inu…yasha…" She whispered, lips trembling as she shivered under his unblinking scrutiny.

    Closing the distance swiftly, Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and pulled her close against his chest.  "The Shikon no Tama is nearly complete…" He whispered softly against her hair.

    Blinking in confusion at the unexpected…and out of character…embrace, Kagome slowly placed her arms around his waist.  "I know.  What will happen then?"

    Closing his eyes tightly, the hanyou sighed deeply.  "It should be destroyed, Kagome…before it hurts anyone else."

    "Inuyasha?"  She pulled back a little to try peer into his face to judge his mood by his expression.  _What's wrong with him?  This isn't like Inuyasha…_ "Don't you want to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai?"

    "I thought I did…but…"

    "But now you're not sure?"  Resting her cheek against his strong chest Kagome closed her eyes.  "It's okay, Inuyasha.  I understand."

    "It's ruined so many lives…everyone we've met has been hurt by it."

    She nodded again.  "I know…" She paused and tightened her arms around him.

    "Somethin' that evil has to be destroyed."

    "But…" She paused and swallowed against the lump in her throat as she blinked back tears.  "It can't be all evil, Inuyasha…" She pulled back to smile up at him.  "Without the Shikon no Tama I never would've met you…"

    "Kagome…" Ears drooping sadly he rested his chin on her bare shoulder.  "Naraku killed Kikyo for the Shikon no Tama…" He closed his eyes tightly, his arms pulling her closer against his lean frame.  "I don't want him to kill you, too."

    "He won't."  She pulled back a little and raised her hand to gently cup his cheek.  "Listen to me, Inuyasha.  Naraku won't kill me.  I won't let him."  She smiled and allowed her hand to drop to her side.  "I promise."

    They continued to gaze into each others eyes intently, silently promising to stay alive.  "I-I don't know what the future holds…" He began slowly, a faint blush spreading across his nose.  "B-but I know I want to see it with you, Kagome…"

"Inuayasha…" She whispered softly, eyes wide with surprise.  "Ano…th-that's the nicest thi---" Before she could say any more his muscles went rigid.

He quickly ducked his head in embarrassment and began to pull away.  "Keh.  Forget it."  He turned his back to hide his blush, ear flattened against his head as he tucked his hand into the sleeves of his haori to grip his forearms tightly.  Schooling his features into his habitual scowl he glared over his shoulder.  "Hurry up and have your bath.  I'm hungry."  With that he stalked away, leaving Kagome stunned into momentary immobility by the pond.

With a soft sigh of frustration Kagome shook her head.  "Mou…Inuyasha…" She smiled gently and shook her head again as she finished stripping.  "It's okay…I understand…" She whispered as she gingerly stepped into the water.  Glancing over her shoulder one last time in the direction he'd departed in she smiled again.  _He was trying to tell me that he cared…in his own clumsy way…how sweet…_

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half demon_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Haori:  Short jacket worn over kimono_**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_And here's another chappie.  This one didn't quite end up the way I'd anticipated…but oh well._**

****

**_Sorry about the short chapters…_**

****

**_And again, this is still in flashback mode._**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**

****


	5. Chapter 4

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 4 

With a soft sigh of frustration Kagome shook her head.  "Mou…Inuyasha…" She smiled gently and shook her head again as she finished stripping.  "It's okay…I understand…" She whispered as she gingerly stepped into the water.  Glancing over her shoulder one last time in the direction he'd departed in she smiled again.  _He was trying to tell me that he cared…in his own clumsy way…how sweet…_

Sinking into the water Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes in bliss.  It was chilly, but the fresh unpolluted water was refreshing.  No sounds of civilization to disturb the peace or interrupt her thoughts…this was as close to heaven on earth as she was likely to get, in her opinion.  _And I don't have to worry about peeping demons either…Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone get that close._  She giggled at the thought.  Though he tried to hide it behind his rough mannerisms, she knew he truly did care about her.  Her smile faded.  _But how much?  _With a soft sigh she reached for her shampoo and quickly lathered up her hair, enjoying the tingling feeling on her scalp as she scrubbed away the previous day's accumulated dust and grime.  Ducking under the surface of the water again, she held her breath and rinsed away the suds before popping back up again.  Stretching out on her back she floated in the pond, her hair fanning out around her as she stared up at the sky through the break in the trees and watched the clouds drift lazily by across the early morning sky.  Waving her hands under water she maneuvered herself into a gentle glide through the clear water.  _I wonder how long I'll be able to enjoy this…_ Sighing deeply, she flipped onto her stomach and swam with strong sure strokes around the small pond.

After three laps around through the water she pulled herself up the bank and stretched out on the soft grass allowing the gentle rays of the sun to dry the water droplets from her body.  Closing her eyes she sighed and stretched her arms above her head.  Suddenly her eyes snapped open.  "Mou…my bandages…" She lifted her arm to study the soaked wrappings covering the nasty…and painful…gash on her arm.  "What am I doing?"  She sat up and reached for her bag.  "This isn't a vacation, Kagome."  Searching through the large bag she found clean clothes for the day and swiftly dressed.  _I don't have time to play around._  After pulling her socks on she reached for her shoes when the sound of twigs snapping caught her attention.  Spinning around she peered into the bushes around her.  "Who's there?"  When she received no answer to her inquiry, she swallowed and quickly put her shoes on.  "Hello?"  Biting her lip she looked around again, unable to shake the eerie feeling that she was no longer alone.  "Sango-chan?"  She couldn't quite hide the tremor in her voice.  "Shippou-chan?"  When she still didn't receive a reply, she grabbed her bag and bow, slinging the quiver of arrows over her shoulder.  "Miroku-sama?"  Taking a slow step towards the path that would lead her back to camp, she cast her eyes around the small clearing again, swallowing nervously.  "Who's there?"  She repeated, feeling her heart thudding fearfully against her ribs.  Turning, she ran through the woods towards where she left her friends, hearing the unmistakable sound of pursuit behind her.  _Inuyasha, where are you?_  It was a desperate thought as she felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  Risking a glance over her shoulder she gasped, eyes widening in terror when she saw a familiar form close behind her.  _No!  _She opened her mouth to scream.  "Inu---"

"I don't think so."  A hand reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her off balance with painful force as a hand covered her mouth cutting off her desperate cry for help.  "Very careless of Inuyasha to allow you to run around unprotected.  Wouldn't you agree?"  She could only stare up into the cold features gazing down at her with cruel amusement as she struggled futilely against a superior strength.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Ahh…the plot thickens, ne?  **grins**  This story seems to be taking on a life of its own.  In a way it's a tad disturbing…but at the same time, it's interesting.  I can't wait to see where it'll go from here.  (And no, I have no clue what'll happen next…)_**

****

**_Thanks everyone for the encouragement.  I really appreciate it._**

****

**_The more I watch of the show, the more I fall in love with the characters.  They're so detailed and full of life…it's truly a joy to get to know them, ne?_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	6. Chapter 5

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 5 

"I don't think so."  A hand reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her off balance with painful force as a hand covered her mouth cutting off her desperate cry for help.  "Very careless of Inuyasha to allow you to run around unprotected.  Wouldn't you agree?"  She could only stare up into the cold features gazing down at her with cruel amusement as she struggled futilely against a superior strength.

_No!  Not now!  Inuyasha!_  She desperately tried to bite the hand covering her mouth, preventing her from calling out to her friends for help.  Doubling her efforts to free herself, she kicked wildly at the larger man's legs, squirming within his grasp.

"Stop that."  His voice was as calm as ever though a faint flicker of annoyance flashed through his narrowed eyes.  Lifting her smaller form he turned on his heel and strode back the way they'd come.  "I have something to say to you."  His cryptic words stilled Kagome's frantic attempts at freeing herself and she looked up at him suspiciously.  "Much better.  I am going to remove my hand and you are going to remain silent.  Understood?"  He glared down into her frightened eyes.  "Well?"  She nodded, unable to reply any other way.  "Good girl."  He dropped her to the ground unceremoniously.  Glaring up at her abductor, Kagome wiped her mouth as if to rid herself of the memory of contact with his flesh.  "Time is short so I will get right to it."  He crouched down and peered into her narrowed eyes intently.  "The Shikon no Tama is nearly complete, correct?"  He waited until she reluctantly nodded.  He looked away, expression thoughtful.  "It is as I thought."  He murmured softly.  An instant later his gaze snapped back to hers pinning her to the spot.  "You will not give the complete Shikon no Tama to Inuyasha."  His tone suggested he expected her to obey without question.

"Oh really…" She tossed her head in annoyance, her fear momentarily forgotten.  "And I suppose you are the one who should receive it then?"

He snorted derisively.  "Not likely.  I want it destroyed.  It cannot fall into Inuyasha's hands.  It would alter him beyond recognition, destroying all that he has fought for."

  "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome tried to ignore her intense dislike for the hanyou's half-brother and slowly shook her head.  Drawing in a deep breath she met his gaze directly.  "But…I thought you hated Inuyasha."

The youkai lord shrugged.  "Perhaps."  He looked over her head, lips tilting upwards into a small half smile.  "He comes.  I shall take my leave.  Remember what I said.  I want the Shikon no Tama destroyed.  I will not allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

Kagome blinked and he was gone.  _What a strange guy…I thought he hated Inuyasha.  But if he did, why would he be so concerned now?  And why is he suddenly so interested in the Shikon no Tama?_  Growling softly she stood, brushing the grass from her clothes.  "I can't understand that guy."

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha landed beside her, hand resting on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga as he tilted his head, sniffing at the air.  "Sesshoumaru was here!  Which way did he go?"  He turned to her expectantly.

"Inuyasha…wait."  She laid a hand on his arm gently.  "I don't think you should go after him."

"What?  Why not?"  His eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "What's goin' on?"

She sighed and tugged on his sleeve, urging him to follow her.  "He only wanted to talk, nothing more."  She smiled at his sour expression.  "Really, Inuyasha…if he wanted to try something, he would've done so a long time ago."

"Talk?  What'd he wanna talk about?"

She paused and sighed.  "The Shikon no Tama."

"What?!"  Inuyasha halted and stared at her in disbelief for a moment before turning back towards the clearing.  "That bastard…now he wants the Shikon no Tama on top of Tetsusaiga!"

"Wait!  It isn't like that!"  When he ignored her she scowled and planted her fists on her hands.  "Inuyasha…" She watched as he stiffened at the tone of voice she was using.  He glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes silently pleading as his ears flattened against his head in anticipation of perceived pain.  "Sit."  She turned away, ignoring the unflattering grumbling issuing from his direction.  "When you're ready to listen, I'll be at camp making breakfast."  With that she strode away.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_I wanted Sesshoumaru to be in here somehow…but I didn't want him to be completely evil either…so I settled for mysterious with his own agenda.  However, after I saw Episode 52 (think that was the one…) (fansub, of course) I realized that maybe there was more to Inuyasha's big brother than met the eye.  After all, he could've finished things easily, yet he didn't.  He even helped…_**

****

**_I won't say more just in case I spoil it for others._**

****

**_So, just as a warning, Sesshoumaru may be a tad OOC…I haven't had a chance to get a handle on him yet.  He doesn't make a lot of appearances, that he does not._**

****

**_As always, thanks for reading…and reviewing._**

****

**_And see?  I really tried to make this chappie longer, that I did!  Though I've kinda resigned myself to shorter chapters.  It just seems to be my style, that it does._**

****

**_Until next time, take care!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken _**


	7. Chapter 6

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 6 

"Wait!  It isn't like that!"  When he ignored her she scowled and planted her fists on her hands.  "Inuyasha…" She watched as he stiffened at the tone of voice she was using.  He glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes silently pleading as his ears flattened against his head in anticipation of perceived pain.  "Sit."  She turned away, ignoring the unflattering grumbling issuing from his direction.  "When you're ready to listen, I'll be at camp making breakfast."  With that she strode away.

As she slowly made her way back towards the camp and her waiting friends Kagome thought on the recent turn of events.  _If Sesshoumaru really hated Inuyasha he could've finished him off long ago…not that I'd ever say that to Inuyasha!  _Sighing, she bent to retrieve her dropped bag and bow, patting the quiver she still carried to make sure she hadn't lost her arrows.  _He's way too sensitive about his brother for his own good.  Really…he can't be all that bad.  After all, he did tell us how to help Inuyasha fight his youkai blood with Tetsusaiga…right?_

"Kagome-chan!  Thank goodness you're all right!"  She looked up at Sango's relieved exclamation.  "When Inuyasha took off I thought for sure something terrible had happened."

"Hmmm…where is Inuyasha?"  Miroku peered down the path behind her.

"Well…" She hedged, setting her bag down and kneeling beside it to rummage through her belongings for the supplies for breakfast.  "He should be coming soon…"

"You 'sat' him again, didn't you?"  Shippou crouched beside her.  "What'd he do this time, Kagome?"

She looked up with a smile firmly in place.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  Inuyasha didn't do anything."

"Uh huh…sure…" The little kitsune youkai looked at her doubtfully.  "Just like every other time you used the 's' word on him, right?"

"Mou…Shippou-chan…" She gave him an admonishing look.  "You sound almost as if you enjoy seeing Inuyasha planted face first in the ground."

"Keh.  That's 'cause he's nothin' but an annoyin' brat."  The hanyou in question strode into camp looking to be in a decidedly foul mood.  He reached down and grabbed the smaller youkai by the tail and lifted him to eye level to glare into his suspiciously innocent green eyes.  "Beat it."  He tossed Shippou aside and crouched beside Kagome in his place to scowl at her irritably.  "Well?  What did that bastard want?"

"Kagome-sama…who is he talking about?  Who was out there?"  Miroku frowned down at the girl from the future in concern.

"Ano…" She quickly finished the preliminary preparations for the meal and sat back on her heels, tapping her fingers together in a nervous gesture.  "He only wanted to talk, okay?  He wasn't here to cause trouble."

"Who?"  Sango watched her friend anxiously, recognizing the signs of trouble brewing.

It was Inuyasha who answered for her.  "Sesshoumaru.  That bastard is after the Shikon no Tama now."

"What?!"  The taijiya looked shocked.  "Kagome-chan!  Why didn't you say so before?"  She quickly grabbed her Hiraikotsu and assumed an alert and ready battle stance, eyes moving over the surrounding trees anxiously.

"Wait!"  She glared at the hanyou for a moment.  "He only wanted to talk, all right?  Just talk, nothing else.  And he doesn't want the Shikon no Tama for himself.  He wants it destroyed."

"And you believed him?  Keh."  Inuyasha snorted derisively.  "I don't believe it.  He's only interested in…"

"No, really…he was sincere.  He doesn't want the Shikon no Tama to fall into the wrong hands either.  I don't know what he's up to, but in this I don't think he's our enemy."  With a soft sigh, Kagome leaned forward to check on the slowly cooking food.  "He hates Naraku as much as we do…"

"Keh."

She ignored the hanyou's obvious disbelief.  "I'm not saying that he's our ally, Inuyasha.  I'm just saying that he has too much pride to want to rely on the Shikon no Tama for power and that he has as much reason to hate Naraku as we do.  After all, he did try to trick him, right?"

"So he's gone now?"  Shippou crawled forward, eyes wide with fear as he darted quick glances around their camp.

"Yeah.  He got away."  Inuyasha sounded disgusted with this fact.  "I don't care what he said, Kagome.  He can't be trusted."  He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her as if defying her to contradict him.

"You're probably right."  She said after a moment.  "We do know that he wants Tetsusaiga for himself…but I don't think he wants the Shikon no Tama."  She paused and frowned as she dished out the breakfast for her companions.  "If he did…why didn't he try to take my shards?"  She raised an eyebrow as she pressed her hand over the partially complete jewel hanging suspended by a chain from her neck.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Kitsune:  Fox_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Taijiya:  Demon Exterminator_**

**_Hiraikotsu:  Bone Boomerang_**


	8. Chapter 7

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 7 

"You're probably right."  She said after a moment.  "We do know that he wants Tetsusaiga for himself…but I don't think he wants the Shikon no Tama."  She paused and frowned as she dished out the breakfast for her companions.  "If he did…why didn't he try to take my shards?"  She raised an eyebrow as she pressed her hand over the partially complete jewel hanging suspended by a chain from her neck.

Breakfast was eaten in tense silence, the hanyou casting suspicious looks around the clearing as he ate, golden eyes narrowed as his habitual scowl seemed to deepen to genuine anger.  Kagome knew he was feeling betrayed at the moment and she also knew that she was the cause.  With a soft sigh, she finished her breakfast and took out a textbook to study while her friends finished their meal.  As she stared at the page the words seemed to blend together making a hopeless jumble of indecipherable squiggles as her mind wandered to the puzzle of Sesshoumaru and ultimately Inuyasha.  _Mou…Inuyasha…why are you always so difficult?_  Stealing a quick glance at the hanyou in question, she sighed again and closed her book with a snap.

"Kagome-chan?"  Sango looked at her friend in concern.

"Daijoubu, Sango-chan."  Turning her gaze to the hanyou occupying her thoughts, she smiled.  "Inuyasha…" She waited until she was sure she had his attention.  "Would you go for a walk with me…please?"

"Huh?"  He gave her a puzzled look, ears twitching back and forth in confusion.  "Why?"  His eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion.

"It doesn't matter why!"  She stood and glared down into his wide amber eyes, stifling a giggle at the bewildered expression warring with annoyance on his face.  "I just want to go for a walk with you.  Is that a bad thing?"

"Ano…" He blinked and broke eye contact to finish his breakfast quickly before standing.  Brushing the grass from his red hakama he scowled at her.  "Well?"

Looking over her shoulder at her still seated friends she smiled.  "We won't be long."  Turning back to her scowling companion she nodded and strode away from camp.  They walked in silence for a while, each seemingly lost in his or her own thoughts until they reached a small stream gurgling happily over smooth rocks.  Kagome sat with a soft sigh and reached down to trail her fingers in the cool water.

Inuyasha watched her warily, unable to judge her mood by her expression.  He sniffed experimentally and frowned when he detected her anxiety mixed with excitement in her scent.  "So?  Why'd you drag me out here?"  He folded his arms over his chest in his habitual stance, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori to grip his forearms tightly.  He knew something was off by her scent, but even more so was the way she was avoiding eye contact and fidgeting.  It just wasn't like her to be so indirect.

Drawing in a deep fortifying breath, Kagome slowly turned her head to look at him, but once she met his unblinking amber gaze she ducked her head in embarrassment, feeling a blush spreading up her neck into her face.  "Ano…Inuyasha…" She paused and swallowed with difficulty.  _It's now or never, Kagome…just say it!  _"Inuyasha…" She met his gaze again with a determined one of her own.  "What do you think of me?"

"Eh?"  Inuyasha took a half step back, stunned by her sudden question.  "Ano…" Hesitating he frowned thoughtfully.  _What DO I think of her?_  Crouching down in front of her, he scowled into the clear water, watching the fish swim by as his hand plucked nervously at the grass growing on the bank.  _What do I think of Kagome?_  Glancing at her from the corner of his eye he saw the blush staining her cheeks pink.  _How do I answer that without getting 'sat'?_  Scowling, he turned his gaze back to the water, squinting against the glare of the sun hitting its surface.  Finally he closed his hands into fists and turned his gaze back to Kagome to scowl at her irritably.  "Keh.  What kinda question is that?"

"I thought it was a fairly simple one, Inuyasha."  Sighing softly she stood, turning her gaze up to the sky to watch the clouds drift by overhead.  Blinking back tears she forced a cheerful smile and turned back towards their camp and waiting friends.  "Never mind.  Let's head back.  We have a busy day ahead of us…shards to find, youkai to kill…" Swallowing against the lump forming in her throat she turned abruptly and began to hurry down the path.

"Kagome…" He called her name softly.  He could smell the unmistakable scent of her tears.  He hated to see her cry, especially when he was the cause.  "Oi, Kagome, where do you think you're goin'?"  Putting on a quick burst of speed he jumped in front of her and quickly covered her mouth to prevent being 'sat'.  Lowering his voice to a growl he leaned closer to her, meeting her gaze unflinchingly.  "You wanna know what I think of you?  Do you really want to know?"  He leaned closer still until their noses were touching and her eyes crossed as he continued to hold her gaze.  "Well?  It's up to you, Kagome."  He paused, waiting for her answer as he slowly removed his hand from covering her mouth.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Daijoubu:  It's (I'm) okay (all right)_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Sorry that it seems this story is taking so long to get moving.  I wanted to set the "mood" for the "confession" chapter.  **grins**  I hope things speed up soon…_**

****

**_Thanks for the input, everyone.  I really appreciate it, that I do._**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	9. Chapter 8

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Language warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 8 

"Kagome…" He called her name softly.  He could smell the unmistakable scent of her tears.  He hated to see her cry, especially when he was the cause.  "Oi, Kagome, where do you think you're goin'?"  Putting on a quick burst of speed he jumped in front of her and quickly covered her mouth to prevent being 'sat'.  Lowering his voice to a growl he leaned closer to her, meeting her gaze unflinchingly.  "You wanna know what I think of you?  Do you really wanna know?"  He leaned closer still until their noses were touching and her eyes crossed as he continued to hold her gaze.  "Well?  It's up to you, Kagome."  He paused, waiting for her answer as he slowly removed his hand from covering her mouth.

"I…" She stopped, her tongue darting out to touch her bottom lip in a nervous gesture, drawing his attention to her mouth.  _Kami…what have I done?  _Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she felt her legs begin to shake.  "I…" She found that she couldn't form the words now that the time had come.  _This is just great._  She thought bitterly.  _Here I am, hesitating, when I finally have Inuyasha alone with me and serious for a change.  _"I think we should get back…the others will worry…" _Kagome, you coward._  She cringed inwardly at the truth in her inner voice's words.

"Fuck the others."  She blinked in surprise at his sudden anger.  "You dragged me out here for what?  To ask a question you had no intention of stickin' around to hear the answer to."  He abruptly shoved her away.  "Keh.  Whatever."  He turned away.  "Go on.  Run back to camp, Kagome.  Run away…again."  He glared over his shoulder at her, ignoring her stricken expression with difficulty.  "You're good at that, right?  Runnin' away when things get too serious."

Eyes flashing in anger, Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his haori.  "How dare you?"  The words emerged on a low growl.  "Who do you think you are?  How dare you say such a thing to me?"

He spun and grabbed her by the arms.  "It is my right!"  He shouted, eyes darkening to a deep gold.

She squirmed trying to free herself from his firm grip.  "Let me go!"

"Not until this is resolved."

Frustration mixed with her anger, fuelling the combined emotions until she finally threw her head back to glare at him fiercely.  "Sit!"

Eyes widening in horror, Inuyasha felt the beads around his neck grow suddenly heavier and drag him with crushing force to the ground.  "Chikusho!"  Hands closing into fists he waited impatiently for the spell to wear off, watching as her feet disappeared from view.  "Kagome!  Damn you, woman!  This isn't finished!"  The furious hanyou spat dirt and jumped to his feet in time to see her disappear into the trees.  He could feel his youkai blood heating with frustrated anger as he swiftly gave chase.

Kagome swiped furiously at the tears blurring her vision as she fled down the path back towards camp.  _I do not run away!  I'm not a coward!_  She ignored the little voice that asked her what she was doing now, reasoning that this was different, that she had good reason to want to return to the Bone Eater's Well and her own time.  "Inuyasha no baka!"  Choking on a sob she stumbled over an exposed root and, unable to correct her balance, fell with a soft cry, closing her eyes tightly against the sight of the ground rushing up to meet her.  She gasped when she felt strong arms go around her, catching her before her body impacted with the ground.  Opening one eye cautiously she moaned softly when she saw the familiar wide sleeves of a red haori encasing the strong arms currently wrapped around her.  She waited several long moments, but still the hanyou didn't release her.  Finally she sighed in resignation.  "Mou, Inuyasha…you can let go now."

"Keh."  He spread one hand open over her flat stomach, silently marveling at how tiny her waist was.  _So small…so frail…so breakable…_ He felt his protective instincts rising.  His need to protect Kagome was strong…and growing stronger, it seemed, by the minute.  It was no longer a chore for him to watch over her…it was now his sole purpose in his existence, even more so than the quest to recover the shards of the Shikon no Tama.  "You're just gonna run away again."  He tightened his hold on her, careful of his claws.  He wished to keep her close, not rip her to shreds.

"No I won't."  She bit her lip, turning her head to peer over her shoulder at him.  _Why is he holding me so tight?  I told him I won't run away…doesn't he believe me?_

He bowed his head slightly, his hair falling over his eyes to conceal their expression.  "Yes you will…you always leave."  His softly spoken words were filled with the pain of rejection.  "I don't know why you want to leave me, Kagome…what did I do?"

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty.  "Inuyasha…" She whispered his name on a soft exhalation as she turned slowly in his arms to face him fully.  Placing her arms around him she held him tightly.  "It isn't like that, really it isn't."  She rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart.  _How did this conversation get turned around like this?  _She sighed inwardly and snuggled closer against the hanyou's solid form.  _How did we go from me asking him how he felt about me to me having to explain that I don't leave him in the way that he so obviously thinks?  It just isn't fair…_  "Mou…Inuyasha…you can be so frustrating at times…"

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Kami:  God_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Inuyasha no baka:  Stupid Inuyasha_**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_I apologize if the characters seem to be OOC.  It's my belief that under his gruff exterior, Inuyasha is actually a very insecure individual…and probably super shy.  That's why I wrote him this way…_**

****

**_As for Kagome, I don't think she's a coward, not in the least.  However, she does use the well as a convenient escape route quite frequently…especially when she gets into a fight with Inuyasha.  That's why I wrote her this way…_**

****

**_And that's pretty much all I have to say in my defense.  **grins**  Hope this story is starting to pick up and get interesting now…_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	10. Chapter 9

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 9 

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty.  "Inuyasha…" She whispered his name on a soft exhalation as she turned slowly in his arms to face him fully.  Placing her arms around him she held him tightly.  "It isn't like that, really it isn't."  She rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart.  _How did this conversation get turned around like this?  _She sighed inwardly and snuggled closer against the hanyou's solid form.  _How did we go from me asking him how he felt about me to me having to explain that I don't leave him in the way that he so obviously thinks?  It just isn't fair…_  "Mou…Inuyasha…you can be so frustrating at times…"

"What?!"  He jerked back as if struck.  "Me?"  He scowled as he abruptly released her to turn his back, arms folded across his chest.  "Keh."  He glanced at her, eyes filled with hurt anger.  "Who cares what you think anyway?"  With that said he turned and stalked away.

Kagome stared at his retreating back in stunned silence.  "A-ano…" She bit her lip, realizing that she'd definitely taken the wrong approach to dealing with the temperamental hanyou.  "W-wait a minute, Inuyasha!"  She hurried after him, expression contrite.  "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Keh."  He tossed his head, ears flattened against his head in a telltale gesture that she recognized.  She'd inadvertently hurt his feelings with her poorly chosen words.

She rolled her eyes but held onto the edges of her already frayed temper firmly.  "Please, just listen to me, okay?"  He turned his head away, obviously ignoring her.  "I didn't mean it to come out the way it sounded."  He snorted derisively.  "Oh come on…you don't honestly think I'd be that insensitive, do you?"  Still he refused to look at her.  "Please just listen to me!"  She found she had to jog to keep up with his long strides.  "Inuyasha, don't make me use the 's' word!"

He halted abruptly and stared straight ahead.  _She would, too, damn her._  He closed his hands into fists at his sides.  _Why'd she have to go and ask that question?  Everythin' was just fine before…_ "Keh."  He didn't really have anything else to say besides his usual all purpose exclamation.

"Mou…Inuyasha no baka."  She muttered crossly.  She sighed loudly and folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him in annoyance.  "What do you take me for?  I'm not a coward, Inuyasha.  If I didn't want to be around you, I'd just say so.  I go home because I have responsibilities there, too, you know.  I have to study hard and get good grades so that I can pass the entrance exams for high school.  It isn't easy balancing two lives.  I'm doing the best I can!"

He gritted his teeth and slowly turned to face her.  "I don't understand these things you call exams!"  He waved a hand expansively.  "I understand fightin' youkai.  I understand trackin' down the shards of the Shikon no Tama.  I understand defeatin' that bastard Naraku.  I don't even know what a high school is!"

"If I don't get into a good high school my chances of getting into a good university are reduced!  Inuyasha, my future depends on my grades."  She drew in a deep calming breath.  "I don't expect you to understand that, all right?  But please, try to understand that I'm trying really hard to balance both worlds.  I come from the future.  I can't stay here forever!"

His eyes widened slightly as he drew in a sharp breath.  Suddenly his ears drooped in defeat.  "You're right, Kagome.  You really don't belong here…" He turned away, expression sad.  "I keep forgettin' that you'll be goin' back for good after the Shikon no Tama is restored."  _And I'll never see her again…_

Biting her lip anxiously at his sudden mood change Kagome stepped closer and placed a hand on his arm.  "Inuyasha…" She closed her eyes and shook her head.  "I'm sorry."  She bowed her head and fought back the tears stinging her eyes.

He glanced down at her bowed head.  "What for?  That's the way it is and there's nothin' that'll change it."  He shrugged carelessly and turned his gaze up to the sky to watch the birds circling lazily overhead.  "So let's get goin' already.  We got shards to find."  He turned on his heel and headed back towards camp and their waiting comrades.  When she didn't follow he looked over his shoulder.  "Oi, you comin'?"

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Inuyasha no baka:  Stupid Inuyasha_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_I feel for Kagome…trying to balance both worlds must be very difficult.  Education is highly stressed in Japan and an individuals entire future depends on it.  From what I heard it starts as early as preschool.  Wow…talk about stress, ne?_**

****

**_On the other hand, I can see Inuyasha's plight too…he just doesn't understand what Kagome's going through…he couldn't.  After all, they do come from two very different worlds, ne?_**

****

**_Thanks again for the comments and reviews.  They're greatly appreciated._**

****

**_Sorry again for the short chapters.  I'm working on making them longer…but it doesn't seem to be working out like I planned._**

****

**_Hope you still enjoy the story…_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**

****


	11. Chapter 10

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 10 

He glanced down at her bowed head.  "What for?  That's the way it is and there's nothin' that'll change it."  He shrugged carelessly and turned his gaze up to the sky to watch the birds circling lazily overhead.  "So let's get goin' already.  We got shards to find."  He turned on his heel and headed back towards camp and their waiting comrades.  When she didn't follow he looked over his shoulder.  "Oi, you comin'?"

"I'm coming."  Sighing softly as she shook her head Kagome hurried to follow the retreating figure of the hanyou.  _Nothing's been resolved…nothing at all.  I still don't know how he really feels about me…and I haven't told him how I feel.  I'm not a coward…but would it be fair to either of us to admit anything now when I'll just have to return to my own time for good someday soon?  I don't think I could live like that…knowing that Inuyasha loves me but I can never be with him.  And what of Inuyasha?  What would happen to him if he knew how much he means to me?  Would he be able to move on?  And what about Kikyo?  _She sighed again and quickened her pace to catch up to Inuyasha.  _It's better this way…this way no one gets hurt.  It'll be easier to move on once all the shards are found and the Shikon no Tama has been restored.  I'll go home and never return…my purpose here will be over.  I'll study, take the entrance exams and go to high school.  Eventually I'll get into university and start a career…but what about Inuyasha?  What will become of him?  _She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  _I don't want to leave him…he needs me.  I know he does, no matter what he says he needs me.  And I need him.  But…_ She shook her head and blinked back tears.  _There's no use thinking about it, Kagome.  What ifs and maybes have no place in reality.  They're only good for dreams…and eventually I'll have to wake up.  It doesn't matter how much I wish things were different soon I'll have to leave and never seen him again.  To dwell on it will only make it hurt more and for longer._

Inuyasha's ears drooped forlornly as he glanced at his silent companion.  _She looks so sad…_ He closed his hands into fists at his sides and gritted his teeth.  _Is it my fault?  Did I make her sad?_  His ultra sensitive nose picked up the unmistakable scent of her tears_.  I hate it when she cries!  Chikusho…why's she cryin'?_  "Kagome…" He began hesitantly, unsure of what he was going to say, but knowing that he couldn't just leave things as they were.  He had to try to fix things between them.  She looked at him, her eyes over bright with unshed tears.  He stepped in front of her halting her progress, hands waving in front of her.  "Oi!  Don't cry!"

Kagome sniffed and swiped at her eyes.  "I'm not crying."  She whispered softly and tried to force a smile to her trembling lips.

"You are, too."  He leaned closer until his nose touched hers.  "I don't like it when you cry, so stop it already!"

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance she shoved at his shoulders, pushing him away from her.  "I'm not crying!"  She shouted.  "And even if I was, it isn't that easy to stop, you know.  You can't just go around shouting out 'stop crying'…it isn't like a tap that can be turned off!"

He folded his arms over his chest and smirked down at her.  "Yeah?  Then why'd it work, huh?"

"What?"  She blinked in surprise, realizing that he was right.  Her tears had stopped.  In her anger she'd forgotten her melancholy and as a consequence she'd stopped crying as well.  "Mou…Inuyasha, you can be a real jerk sometimes."  Tossing her head she strode passed him and continued towards the clearing where they'd made camp the night before.  She'd taken no more than five steps before she stopped and turned.  "I almost forgot."  She sent him a withering glare and pointed directly at him.  "Inuyasha, sit!"  She turned away, not bothering to stay to watch him be magically dragged to the ground by the rosary around his neck.  It was enough to hear his startled shout and the subsequent crash of his body impacting with the ground with crushing force.  "Inuyasha no baka!"  She muttered under her breath as she stormed away, furious at his amazing lack of sensitivity towards her feelings.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Inuyasha no baka:  Stupid Inuyasha_**

****


	12. Chapter 11

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 11 

"What?"  She blinked in surprise, realizing that he was right.  Her tears had stopped.  In her anger she'd forgotten her melancholy and as a consequence she'd stopped crying as well.  "Mou…Inuyasha, you can be a real jerk sometimes."  Tossing her head she strode passed him and continued towards the clearing where they'd made camp the night before.  She'd taken no more than five steps before she stopped and turned.  "I almost forgot."  She sent him a withering glare and pointed directly at him.  "Inuyasha, sit!"  She turned away, not bothering to stay to watch him be magically dragged to the ground by the rosary around his neck.  It was enough to hear his startled shout and the subsequent crash of his body impacting with the ground with crushing force.  "Inuyasha no baka!"  She muttered under her breath as she stormed away, furious at his amazing lack of sensitivity towards her feelings.

Pushing aside some low hanging branches, Kagome stepped into the small clearing.  "Kagome-chan?  Where's Inuyasha?"  Sango hurried to her friend's side, concern clearly written across her features.

"Smashed three feet into the ground, of course."  Quickly retrieving her bag she turned to regard the older girl directly.  "Sango-chan…would you please take me back to the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Wh-what?  Why?  What happened?"  Seeing the dull hurt in Kagome's eyes the taijiya sighed.  "All right.  Kirara, please take Kagome to the well."  The neko youkai transformed into its larger size and waited patiently for the girl to climb onto her back.  "Thank you."  She patted Kirara's neck affectionately before turning her gaze back to her friend.  "Kagome-chan…you'll tell me what happened when you come back, ne?"

Quickly averting her gaze Kagome cleared her throat nervously.  "Ano…" She hesitated briefly.  She really hated telling lies…but she just couldn't tell her friend that she didn't intend to return to the Sengoku Jidai…ever.  Swallowing with difficulty she forced a smile to lips trembling with unhappiness, feeling herself on the verge of tears again.  "Sure…when I return…" She turned away quickly to hide what she was certain was a guilty expression.  "Let's go, Kirara."

"Kagome!"  Shippou bounded towards his favorite person in the whole world.  "When will you be back?"  His eyes widened when she ignored him and continued on her way.  "K-Kagome?"  The little kitsune youkai sat down with tears in his eyes.  "Miroku…I don't think she's coming back…" Sniffing loudly, Shippou burst into tears, sounding as if his little heart were breaking at this sudden realization.  "Inuyasha no baka!  It's all his fault!"  He wailed loudly as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oi.  Who's a baka?"  The hanyou in question stepped out of the bushes looking even more annoyed than usual.  He looked around with a scowl.  "And what's all my fault?"  His scowl deepened when he noticed Kagome and her bag missing along with Kirara.

"Kagome-sama has returned to her own time, Inuyasha."  Miroku supplied helpfully, watching his friend's expression altering from anger to surprise to sadness and eventually resignation before he schooled his features into the habitual scowl he always wore.

"What did you say to Kagome-chan this time to hurt her feelings?"  Sango planted her fists on her hips and glared at him.  "Well?"

"Eh?"  He sent her a bewildered look before turning his attention back to Miroku.  "Oi.  Bouzu…how long ago did she leave?"

"I think you should leave Kagome-sama alone for a while…she seemed very upset."  He shrugged and leaned back against a tree in a relaxed stance.

"Just tell me!"  He raised a fist threateningly and took a step towards the monk.

Shippou stood suddenly.  "Why'd you have to go and hurt her feelings?  Kagome's not coming back because of you!"

The hanyou stared at him with wide eyes for several tense moments.  "Chikusho…" He whispered softly, ears flattening against his head.  "Chikusho…" The curse emerged louder as his hands closed into fists.  "Chikusho!"  He shouted and took off at a dead run in the direction of the well.  _Kagome…I'm sorry…please don't leave forever!  Shippou needs you…**I** need you!_

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Inuyasha no baka:  Stupid Inuyasha_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Taijiya:  Demon Exterminator_**

**_Neko:  Cat_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_Sengoku Jidai:  Warring States Era_**

**_Kitsune:  Fox_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Baka:  Stupid; idiot; fool_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_Bouzu:  An insulting term for a Buddhist priest_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

****


	13. Chapter 12

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 12 

The hanyou stared at him with wide eyes for several tense moments.  "Chikusho…" He whispered softly, ears flattening against his head.  "Chikusho…" The curse emerged louder as his hands closed into fists.  "Chikusho!"  He shouted and took off at a dead run in the direction of the well.  _Kagome…I'm sorry…please don't leave forever!  Shippou needs you…**I** need you!_

Inuaysha ran at top speed, leaping over rivers and deep ravines, pushing his body to run full out far longer than he'd ever done before.  Quickly taking to the trees, he jumped from tree to tree, closing the distance to the Bone Eater's Well rapidly.  _Don't be gone yet!  Please Kagome!  Don't be gone!_  He was tiring, but he refused to slow his breakneck pace.  He had to reach Kagome before she went down the well…he just had to!

He reached the well in record time and fell to his knees, exhausted.  Gasping to catch his breath he crawled to the edge of the well and leaned against it.  He hadn't made it on time.  Her scent was very strong…and fresh.  She'd already gone through the well to her own time.  Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to slide down to the ground and curled up into a tight protective ball.  "Ka…go…me…" He whispered her name brokenly.  _All my fault…it's all my fault.  Shippou was right…_  He trembled and slowly stretched out his legs as he felt his tired muscles begin to cramp.  _Why can't I ever get it right?  Why do I always mess things up with Kagome?_

"Inuyasha?"  A familiar voice startled him out of his morose thoughts.

"Kaede-babaa…" He replied listlessly, unable to dredge up enough energy to properly hurl insults at the older woman.  He refused to move, choosing instead to stay sprawled on the ground beside the well.

"I-Inuyasha…what's happened to you?"  Kaede slowly made her way to the hanyou's side, shocked at his unnatural behaviour.  "Are you wounded?"

He didn't reply immediately, choosing instead to draw in a shallow breath that he exhaled on a sigh.  "Wounded?  Ee…you could say that…" He turned away from her to face the wooden boards surrounding the deep well.  

"Perhaps I can help…" Her words trailed off as she drew nearer.  Frowning she took in his slightly disheveled appearance, unable to detect signs of injury.  _What's this?_  Her eyes narrowed on his sadly drooping ears and uncharacteristically somber expression.

"Go away Kaede-babaa…"

_Even his voice seems…different…what happened to him?_  "Inuyasha."  She called his name sternly and prodded his shoulder with the tip of her bow to make certain she had his attention.  "What's the matter with you?  Where are the others?  Where's Kagome?"  The flash of pain in his amber gaze gave the aging miko her first clue.  "What happened to Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"Nothin' happened to her."  He stated it dully, turning his gaze up to the clear blue of the sky.

"Then why are you here, of all places?  Shouldn't you be with her?  You are her protector, Inuyasha.  Without you she is in grave danger and you know this.  This is no time to be engaging in self-pity and moping!  Go to her and protect her like you're supposed to."

He turned back to her, expression stricken as he rose up to tower above the older woman.  "I can't!  Don't you think that's where I wanna be?  By her side?  Protectin' her?  Keepin' her safe?"  His angry shout echoed around them, startling birds from the trees.  "But I can't!"  He fell to his knees, hands clenching on the material of his red hakama.  "She isn't here, Kaede-babaa…and she isn't comin' back."  He bowed his head, ears drooping once again as he sighed deeply.  "She isn't comin' back…" He repeated softly.

"Not…coming back?"  The miko stared at the hanyou in stunned silence for a moment.  "Why?  What happened?"

Throwing his head back, Inuyasha met her gaze directly, his pain obvious for the older woman to see.  "_I_ happened!"  He jabbed a thumb towards his chest.  "Just like every other time.  I do somethin' to fuck things up and she leaves."  He bowed his head and covered his face with his hands.  "But this time I really messed it up, Kaede-babaa…she's never comin' back…and it's all my fault."

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

**_-Babaa:  _****_a colloquial, rude way of referring to old women; has the connotation of "old hag"_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

**_Hakama:  Traditional men's trousers resembling culottes_**


	14. Chapter 13

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 13 

Throwing his head back, Inuyasha met her gaze directly, his pain obvious for the older woman to see.  "_I_ happened!"  He jabbed a thumb towards his chest.  "Just like every other time.  I do somethin' to fuck things up and she leaves."  He bowed his head and covered his face with his hands.  "But this time I really messed it up, Kaede-babaa…she's never comin' back…and it's all my fault."

Kaede shook her head slowly.  "Ahhh…I understand now."  She stepped forward gingerly and looked down the well and blinked in surprise when she saw Kagome looking up at her and motioning for her to remain silent.  Turning away quickly she glanced at the hanyou, wondering why his keen sense of smell hadn't picked up on the girl's scent yet.  "Why don't you go and apologize, Inuyasha?"

"Keh."  His ears seemed to droop even more.  "I can't…" He spoke quietly, but the softly spoken words reached Kagome's ears at the bottom of the well.  "I can't say the words she needs to hear, Kaede-babaa…" His head fell back with a thud against the wooden box surrounding the Bone Eater's Well.  "I can't say 'em 'cause when the Shikon no Tama's complete she'll be goin' back to her time for good anyway…" He closed his eyes tightly.  "It's better this way…"

"You don't sound convinced."  The aging miko frowned down at him, feeling sorry for the obviously depressed hanyou despite her resolve to keep her heart hardened towards him.

"If I don't keep sayin' that, I _will_ go after her…and she'll hate me for it."  He looked up at the woman standing above him.  "Don't you see?  It's easier this way…it would be harder later…"

"Harder?"

"Ee…" His hand plucked at the tall grass.  "Harder to say goodbye."  He turned his head away and stared of towards the tree line.  "I hate goodbyes…"

"Inuyasha…go to her.  Fix this rift before it's too late."  Kaede placed her hand on his shoulder.  "She must also be feeling the same pain that you feel.  Do you wish for her to suffer?"

"She's better off without me!"  He jumped to his feet and glared down at the miko, hands clenched into fists at his sides.  "All I ever do is put her in danger or hurt her feelin's or make her cry…" He bowed his head, hiding the pain in his eyes.  "I hate seein' her cry…" His soft voice shook with emotion.  Slowly he looked up again.  "Maybe she would've been better off with that yaze ookami after all.  At least Kouga didn't make her cry…"

"You can't mean that.  Kagome doesn't care for him as she cares for you…why else do you think you have the power to hurt her?"  As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Inuyasha flinched away from her.  "That's why she's better off where she is.  At least this way she's safe…and I can't make her cry."

Kaede frowned up at him.  "Inuyasha…is this any better than when you threw her down the well and tried to seal it?  Don't leave things as they are.  Go to her and talk to her…you may be surprised at what she may say."

"I can't!"  He shouted and sat down hard hugging his knees to his chest.  "Why do you have to meddle, babaa?  This isn't any of your business!"  He glared up at her fiercely.  "Kagome chose to leave, Kaede-babaa…it was her decision.  Leave it at that, all right?  I didn't get here fast enough and she's gone.  I won't force her to come back."  He rested his chin on his upraised knees.  "I think that's what drove her away to begin with."

"Hmmph.  So now you see what your controlling ways have wrought."  He glanced towards the well again and frowned.  _If I'm going to meddle I may as well do a good job of it.  _"If she were here this very moment…what would you say to her?"

"Keh.  She isn't here, is she?  It doesn't matter anymore…"

"Baka!  Being closed mouthed about things is what got you into this mess in the first place!  Are you going to continue being so stubborn?  If you are, I wash my hands of the whole affair.  She released you from Kikyo-oneesama's seal…even though I warned her against it…you at least owe her thanks for that, you ungrateful hanyou!"

He flinched at the angry tone in her voice as well as the words.  _She's right…if not for Kagome I'd still be pinned to that tree…sealed…dead.  Kagome saved me…and I never thanked her for it._  "You're right…" He whispered.  "You're right, Kaede-babaa…" Looking up at her he smiled sadly.  "I _am _ungrateful…but it's too late now."  He drew in a deep breath and froze, amber eyes widening in shock.  "K-Kagome?"  He jumped to his feet and turned his face up slightly, sniffing at the air.  _This is Kagome's scent…but it shouldn't be so strong…she isn't here anymore.  _Turning slightly he continued to sniff delicately, tilting his head towards the wind and inhaling deeply before turning to the well.  Casting an accusing look over his shoulder at the miko standing just behind him clutching her bow, he growled low in his throat.  "What the hell?"  He jumped to the edge of the well and peered down, spotting Kagome crouching at the bottom looking up at him with eyes wide with surprise immediately.  "Kagome?!"

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

****

**_-Babaa:  _****_a colloquial, rude way of referring to old women; has the connotation of "old hag"_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

**_Yaze Ookami:  Wimpy wolf_**

**_Baka:  Stupid; idiot; fool_**

**_Oneesama:  _****_older sister; neesama is very respectful._**


	15. Chapter 14

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 14 

He flinched at the angry tone in her voice as well as the words.  _She's right…if not for Kagome I'd still be pinned to that tree…sealed…dead.  Kagome saved me…and I never thanked her for it._  "You're right…" He whispered.  "You're right, Kaede-babaa…" Looking up at her he smiled sadly.  "I _am _ungrateful…but it's too late now."  He drew in a deep breath and froze, amber eyes widening in shock.  "K-Kagome?"  He jumped to his feet and turned his face up slightly, sniffing at the air.  _This is Kagome's scent…but it shouldn't be so strong…she isn't here anymore.  _Turning slightly he continued to sniff delicately, tilting his head towards the wind and inhaling deeply before turning to the well.  Casting an accusing look over his shoulder at the miko standing just behind him clutching her bow, he growled low in his throat.  "What the hell?"  He jumped to the edge of the well and peered down, spotting Kagome crouching at the bottom looking up at him with eyes wide with surprise immediately.  "Kagome?!"

Smiling nervously she waved up at him.  "Oyhayou Inuyasha."

"O-Ohayou?!"  The greeting emerged on a half growl half shout.  "Kagome!  What do you think you're doin'?"  He turned to glare at the older woman.  "Babaa…" He took a threatening step towards her.  "How dare you?!"  Closing one hand into a fist he pointed accusingly at her with the other.  "You knew she was there the whole time!"

Kaede nodded slowly.  "Yes, I did.  You should've listened to me, Inuyasha.  Now go fix things."  She turned and slowly began to make her way back towards the village.  "And hurry up.  There are still shards to find and time is running out."

He watched her go with narrowed eyes.  "Chikusho…" He muttered angrily under his breath as her stooped form disappeared into the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Inuyasha…help me up, okay?"  Kagome called to him softly from the edge of the well, holding on precariously by her arms.

Expression clearly showing his displeasure he returned to the Bone Eater's Well and pulled her out easily.  Holding her up effortlessly by her waist he glared at her.  "That was a dirty trick."

"I know…and I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to eavesdrop, truly I didn't.  It just kind of happened."  Sighing softly she looked down at the ground and pursed her lips.  "You can put me down now."

"Keh.  I don't think so, woman."  She looked up startled and found his eyes narrowed on her in obvious anger.  "I thought you were gone."  It was stated almost as an accusation.

"I was going to be…but I need to give you the Shikon shards that I have…" She gasped when he dropped her abruptly to her feet and turned his back.  "Inuyasha?"  She placed a hand on his arm tentatively and blinked in surprise to find his muscles quivering.  _Oh, Kagome…you've really done it now!  He's furious!  Should I start running?  _She laughed bitterly inwardly.  _Right…like that'll get me far.  There's no way I can outrun him…he's just too fast._  "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"How long were you there?"  She had to strain to hear his words.

"A-ano…" She fidgeted, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Still not turning to face her he drew in a deep breath, inhaling her familiar scent, surprised to find how comforting it really was.  Somehow Kagome always had a calming effect on him.  He wasn't sure if he was happy with the realization.  "How much did you hear?"  He clarified softly.

"Pretty much everything."  She sighed and moved around to face him.  "Inuyasha…" She spoke his name gently and tilted her head to try to peer into his eyes but he turned his face away.  "You don't always put me in danger and you don't always make me cry…" She stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest over his heart, surprised to find it thudding erratically beneath her palm.  "I wouldn't be better off with Kouga-kun because he isn't the person I want to be with."

Closing his eyes tightly he shook his head.  "You don't know what you're sayin'."  Despite his better judgment he stepped closer to her, closing the distance until they were nearly touching and each breath brought them closer still.  He lowered his head and inhaled her scent again, closing his eyes to savor it.  _Kami but she smells good…_ "I'm just a hanyou."  The words emerged on a pained whisper.  "I don't belong in either world…I'm only human once a month and youkai when the seal on my blood is broken…and then I lose my mind to the bloodlust.  Tetsusaiga is the only thing that separates me from the beasts."  He couldn't hide his bitterness from her any longer.

"You're wrong."  She could feel tears burning her eyes.  _Oh Inuaysha…how alone you must feel!  But not anymore…you have me now._  "Tetsusaiga would be meaningless if you didn't have the heart to wield it."  She reached up and gently cupped his cheek.  "No matter what form you take…human, youkai, or hanyou…you will always be my Inuyasha."  She rested her cheek again his chest and closed her eyes.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

****

**_-Babaa:  _****_a colloquial, rude way of referring to old women; has the connotation of "old hag"_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

**_Ohayou: (Good) Morning_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_-Kun: A name suffix used to address people of equal/lower social standing and/or age; more casual than -san, this is applied almost excessively to males. Can also be diminutive, like a male version of -chan._**

**_Kami:  God_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**


	16. Chapter 15

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Ooc-ness abounds!**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 15 

"You're wrong."  She could feel tears burning her eyes.  _Oh Inuaysha…how alone you must feel!  But not anymore…you have me now._  "Tetsusaiga would be meaningless if you didn't have the heart to wield it."  She reached up and gently cupped his cheek.  "No matter what form you take…human, youkai, or hanyou…you will always be my Inuyasha."  She rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Kagome…" Slowly, tentatively, he placed his arms around her, pulling her closer as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  "You shouldn't say such things…" He whispered softly near her ear.  "But I thank you for it."  Turning his head a little he nuzzled against her.  Drawing in a quick breath he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  "You make me want to be better than I am…" His arms tightened around her.  "When I'm around you…I feel calm, focused…" Giving into temptation he gently smoothed his hand over her fragrant hair.  "I don't feel so alone when I'm with you."

Her hands fisted in the material of his haori.  "Inuyasha…" She breathed his name on a soft exhalation, feeling her heart soar with happiness.  "I didn't want to leave!"  She pulled back as she admitted the truth.  "I secretly prayed that you'd stop me this time…that you wouldn't let me go."  She smiled at the surprise evident in his golden gaze.  "That's why I was at the bottom of the well…I just couldn't leave you like that."

He grinned and stepped back, grasping her arm to pull her with him as he slowly sat with his back against the well.  Cradling her in his arms he felt at peace for the first time on too many years to count.  "Kagome…when the Shikon no Tama has been restored…" He paused, feeling a blush working its way into his face.  "I…" He swallowed and tried again.  "I don't care if I have to go back with you to your world…I just want to be with you…always."

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes.  "I-Inuyasha…you'd do that for me?"  She pulled back a little to gaze into his eyes.

Ears drooping sadly he brushed his knuckles against her cheek, wiping away the tears that had spilled when she blinked.  "I-I made you cry again."

She shook her head quickly and leaned into his touch.  "Tears of happiness…" She whispered as she tried to smile through her tears.  "But…you've seen my world.  I-I don't think you'd be happy there…" She sighed softly and shrugged.  "I couldn't do that to you.  You should be free to run, Inuyasha…you couldn't do that in my world."

"Keh.  D'you think I care about that?"  He scowled and shook his head emphatically.  "I'd learn, Kagome.  I can change to fit into your world.  I don't want you to be in danger anymore, Kagome.  And that's what would happen if you stayed here."

"I don't want you to change!"  She frowned and chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.  "There has to be a way…there just has to be."  Suddenly his head snapped up and he sniffed the air with a scowl.  "What is it?"  She asked anxiously.

"We're not alone."  He stood abruptly and placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  "Show yourself!"

A low mocking chuckle echoed through the clearing.  "Isn't this touching?"

"Sesshoumaru!"  Kagome stood quickly and stared at the youkai lord with wide eyes.

"Stay back, Kagome!"  Inuyasha drew the sword and assumed an alert and ready stance with the transformed blade.  "Aniki-sama…" The purposefully slurred words emerged on a growl, making the usually respectful title sound like an insult.

"Inuyasha."  The youkai lord of the Western lands addressed his younger half-brother with a cold look before turning his gaze on Kagome.  "We meet again."  He nodded slightly to her causing her to blush and Inuyasha to growl as he placed himself in front of her protectively.  "So possessive."  He smirked and waved his hand dismissively.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome stepped around the hanyou and leveled a direct stare at the inu youkai.  "What do you want?"

"To satisfy my curiosity, of course."  He tilted his head to the side and regarded them steadily.  "What are your intentions regarding the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha?"

Growling, he took a slow step forward, his hands tightening on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  "Why?"

"As I said…curiosity."  Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kagome.  "Have you given thought to my suggestion?"

She snorted in an unladylike way.  "I don't remember hearing suggestions, Sesshoumaru.  I only remember ultimatums and commands."  Tossing her head she gave him a cool look.  "I still don't understand what you have to gain by all this."

"He wants Tetsusaiga for himself, what else?"  Inuyasha didn't feel comfortable with the conversation.  Something didn't seem right to him.  _Why isn't he attackin'?  What's he up to?_  The wind shifted and his keen sense of smell caught an odd scent from just behind the youkai lord.  "Eh?"  Relaxing his stance he sniffed at the breeze delicately.  _Human?  What the---_ "Oi.  What's behind you, Sesshoumaru?"

Eyes narrowing dangerously he took a menacing step forward.  "Direct your attention where it belongs, Inuyasha."

Her attention caught by Inuyasha's sudden shift in focus, Kagome stepped to the side and peered around his half-brother.  Eyes widening in surprise she drew in a sharp breath.  _That's…_ Turning her startled gaze back to Sesshoumaru she searched his cold features for an explanation.  _It's the little girl I saw before!_  Ignoring the warning glare being directed at her she darted forward.  "Rin-chan?"  Smiling happily she skirted around the youkai and knelt beside the child and drew her into a hug.  "I'm so glad you're still safe!"

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha leaped forward and blocked his brother's sudden movement, surprised at the sudden change in his expression from coldly implacable to furious.

Looking back over her shoulder at the hanyou's shouted warning she gasped at the cold rage burning in Sesshoumaru's narrowed amber gaze.  "A-ano…" She quickly released the child and pulled away, hastily moving behind Inuyasha's protective form once again.

"Rin."  He addressed the little girl without looking at her.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  Her cheerful voice was a startling contrast to his emotionless and refined tones.

"Go back to Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  She turned and skipped away, waving over her shoulder.  "'Bye, Kagome-neesan!"

She waved back weakly before turning her gaze back to the imposing figure of the youkai lord.  Smile brightly she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels.  "Rin-chan is so kawaii!"

He ignored her and turned to face Inuyasha directly.  "Now, what are your intentions towards the Shikon no Tama?"

"Keh.  That's none of your business!"  Beneath his usual gruffness the hanyou was confused.  _He's the last guy I'd expect to want to protect a human…_ Frowning thoughtfully he wondered just what had happened to change Sesshoumaru's attitude.

"I've made it my business."  Narrowing his eyes on Kagome he directed his next words to her.  "Do you know what will happen to you once the Shikon no Tama is complete?"

"Eh?"  Blinking in surprise she shook her head slowly.  "I never really thought about it…" Frowning thoughtfully she tilted her head to the side.  "What do you know, Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't believe anythin' he says, Kagome.  He's full of tricks and lies."

"You will be trapped here once it is complete, unable to return to your world."

"And destroyin' it will change this how?"  Inuyasha slowly lowered Tetsusaiga, concerned despite his distrust in his elder brother's words.

"It won't.  Either way she will be unable to leave through the Bone Eater's Well."  Focusing on Kagome again he leveled an intent look at her.  "It is entirely up to you how you will shape your future.  Will you devote your life to guarding the Shikon no Tama that youkai and human alike lust after?  Will you follow in the steps of the miko, Kikyo?"  He paused and glanced at the hanyou at his furious growl.  "Or will you forge your own destiny by destroying that which has already ruined countless lives?  It is, after all, ultimately your decision." He waited for a moment before returning his gaze back to the young woman standing directly behind Inuyasha.  "So what will it be, Kagome?  A life of servitude?  Or a life of freedom?  Decide quickly.  Time grows short."  He turned on his heel and strode away, leaving stunned silence in the clearing behind him.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Haori:  Short jacket worn over kimono_**

**_Aniki-sama:  My honored elder brother (though if broken down sounds like "ani kisama" elder brother, you bastard)_**

**_Inu:  Dog_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_Neesan: Quite polite, and can have the meaning of "miss" when used for young women._**

**_Kawaii:  Cute_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_****__**

****

**_It's odd how a story seems to take so long to develop, ne?  One chapter opens new doors and new possibilities creating an intricate web of plots and subplots.  This story is no different and I'm finding that it's taking a curve away from the original idea that created the story in the first place.  As the tale continues I find that the original idea has become lost within the tangled web of sub plots so…it becomes something different.  As I write a chapter new ideas come to me and I find that I never know quite what will happen next.  I find it fascinating…and a little disturbing.  I don't know if I'm the only writer to experience this strange phenomenon or if it's something unique to me.  **shrugs**  Well, at any rate, I'm hoping to get back on track soon…if I can even remember where I wanted to go originally.  **grins**_**

****

**_I hope that everyone is enjoying the developments as much as I am!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	17. Chapter 16

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 16 

"It won't.  Either way she will be unable to leave through the Bone Eater's Well."  Focusing on Kagome again he leveled an intent look at her.  "It is entirely up to you how you will shape your future.  Will you devote your life to guarding the Shikon no Tama that youkai and human alike lust after?  Will you follow in the steps of the miko, Kikyo?"  He paused and glanced at the hanyou at his furious growl.  "Or will you forge your own destiny by destroying that which has already ruined countless lives?  It is, after all, ultimately your decision." He waited for a moment before returning his gaze back to the young woman standing directly behind Inuyasha.  "So what will it be, Kagome?  A life of servitude?  Or a life of freedom?  Decide quickly.  Time grows short."  He turned on his heel and strode away, leaving stunned silence in the clearing behind him.

Inuyasha scowled after his elder brother's retreating back before slowly sliding Tetsusaiga back into its saya.  "Keh."  He turned back to face his companion.  "Oi.  Kagome.  Let's go back."

Kagome stared at the ground, Sesshoumaru's words echoing through her mind.  "Ne…Inuyasha…do you think he was telling the truth?  Do you think that no matter what happens I'll be trapped here?"

"Ano…" The hanyou closed the distance slowly and gently placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  His ears flicked forward and back as he tried to form an answer that would somehow be true yet also ease her obvious fear.  "Kagome…" Sighing softly as his ears drooped unhappily he finally shook his head.  "I don't know.  Not much is known about the Shikon no Tama."

"Kikyo might know…" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she could take them back.  _Baka!  What a time to remind him of her!_

"Ee…and maybe Sango since it came from her village first."  Tilting his head to the side he tried to peer into her averted eyes.

Drawing in a deep breath she tried to push her anxiety aside and slowly turned to meet his steady gaze.  "Well, then I guess we should ask her, ne?"  Forcing a smile she grabbed his sleeve and started back towards where they'd left their companions.  "Come on, Inuyasha.  Let's go."

"W-wait a minute!"  Refusing to be led he jerked his arm out of her grasp.  "What if he's right?  You should go back before it's too late."  He gestured towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Turning back to face the hanyou she tilted her head to the side.  "But it isn't complete yet.  There's still time.  I mean, we could at least ask Sango-chan.  Maybe…"

Gritting his teeth he shook his head stubbornly.  "Don't you get it?  You could be stuck here!  What then?"

Eyes filling with tears she shrugged.  _Inuyasha no baka!  I'm trying to tell you that I don't care!_  "There's still time!"  Planting her fists on her hips she refused to give in to despair and cry.

Shoulders slumping in defeat he shook his head sadly.  "Kagome…" Turning away from her he stared at the well.  "If you get stuck here…"

She closed the distance and placed her arms around his waist, resting her forehead against his back.  "If I get stuck here, then I get stuck here.  Would it be any different if the well gets sealed while I'm on the other side?"

Covering her hands with his own he nodded slowly.  "Ee…at least you'd be safe where you belong."

"Maybe I belong where you are…"

"Kagome…" Closing his eyes he allowed a half smile to play about his lips.  "Do you know what you're sayin'?"

"Baka…of course I do!"  Pulling away from him she tugged on his sleeve urging him to turn to face her.  Looking up into his familiar features and meeting his amber gaze fiercely with a determined look of her own she smiled.  "I'm saying that I want to be with you…no matter what."  Drawing in a deep fortifying breath she forged ahead despite the butterflies dancing in her stomach in time with the thudding of her heart.  "I love you and that's…" She didn't get a chance to finish as he suddenly pulled her into his arms in a crushing embrace.  Gasping, she stared over his shoulder in shock.  _The last time he tugged me like this he stole the Shikon shards I had and shoved me down the well!_  "I-Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" His arms tightened as he inhaled her scent before shoving her roughly away.  "It isn't fair!"  He turned away, hands clenching into fists at his sides.  Bowing his head he gritted his teeth.  "Chikusho…"

"Inuyasha?"  Tentatively she placed a hand lightly on his arm.  "What is it?  What's wrong?"

Glaring at her he shrugged her hand off.  "You don't belong here!"  He turned to face her fully.  "You don't come from this world!"  Advancing on her with anger burning in his eyes he winced inwardly as she took a hasty step back, fear flitting across her features.  "You belong in the future and no amount of wishin' is gonna change that!"

Tears filling her eyes Kagome felt her own temper flare.  "So what?  That doesn't matter!  I just told you that I love you and you're getting angry with me!  Why?  Is it because you really do hate me?"  Furiously she swiped at the tears falling slowly down her cheeks.  "Am I just a shard detector to you after all?  Were you just playing with my feelings?"  Eyes widening in shock she stopped and drew in a sharp breath.  "That's it, isn't it?  You can't really have Kikyo so I'd make a decent substitute until you can be together again, isn't that it?  How could you, Inuyasha?  How could you do something so…so…heartless?"

"A-ano…" Eyes wide in shock he shook his head sharply.  "No!  That's not it!"  Grabbing her by the shoulders he shook her lightly.  "That's not it at all!"

"Let me go!"  She tried to shake free of his grasp.

"No, not until…"

"Sit!"  As soon as the word was out of her mouth she realized her error.  He was too close to her and the magical command worked immediately, dragging him to the ground with bone crushing force…taking her along with him.  With a startled shriek she fell, momentarily pinned to the spot.

"Chikusho…" With his face planted directly between her legs and pinned to the ground he could do nothing more than close his eyes tightly and try to ignore the compromising situation.  "Kagome…" Her name emerged on a low growl.  "Baka…" Fighting against the pull of the rosary he found that his struggles were only making the situation worse.  "That was fucking brilliant, woman."

Blinking rapidly at the grumbles issuing from a rather intimate region of her anatomy Kagome could only stare at the back on his head with eyes wide with horrified shock as a blush spread rapidly up her neck and into her face.  "I-I…" She winced when her voice failed her and was reduced to stutters of mortification.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Saya:  Sheath_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Baka:  Stupid; idiot; fool_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Inuyasha no baka:  Stupid Inuyasha_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Hmm…longer chapters…but weird cliffhangers…_**

****

**_Not exactly the resolution to the conflict that I'd first envisioned when I began this chapter…but I guess it'll do._**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**

****


	18. Chapter 17

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 17 

Blinking rapidly at the grumbles issuing from a rather intimate region of her anatomy Kagome could only stare at the back on his head with eyes wide with horrified shock as a blush spread rapidly up her neck and into her face.  "I-I…" She winced when her voice failed her and was reduced to stutters of mortification.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and prayed the spell would wear off faster than usual.  Of course the chances of that happening were slim to none…emphasis being on the 'none'.  "Fuck, Kagome…" He was in misery.  Her scent surrounded him, more intoxicating than the strongest alcohol he'd ever drank, stunning him, numbing his senses, clouding his mind with a fog of single-minded need.  His hands clenched reflexively into fists, his claws creating gouges in the soft turf as his uprooted the delicate shoots of grass.  He needed to get away from her…fast.  He growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.  He knew he wouldn't leave…he couldn't.  He was caught well and good, ensnared by the enchantment of Kagome and her enticing scent.

"I-Inuyasha…" Face red with mortification she shoved at his shoulders, rolling the hanyou off of her as the spell finally wore off.  "I'm _so_ sorry!"  Scrambling back away from him as he growled again, she stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Kagome…" Her name emerged accompanied by another growl as he slowly turned to face her, keeping his head bowed, effectively hiding his expression.  "That was the stupidest thing you've done in a long time."  Closing the distance slowly, he trapped her between his body and the well.  "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Shaking her head almost violently, Kagome felt her pulse speed up…but not in fear.  She was excited.  "I…" She nervously licked her lips and closed her eyes tightly as he pressed closer.  _Oh kami…what have I done?!_  Placing her hands on his shoulders to push him away she gasped at the heat radiating off of him.  _Why's he so hot?  And tense…_ It was true, Inuyasha's muscles were rigid and, as she registered that he was still growling, she felt for the first time a twinge of fear of the hanyou.  "I-Inuyasha?  Are you all right?"  The words emerged on the barest of whispers but she knew he heard…he had exceptional hearing, frighteningly so at times.

He flexed his claws against the wood of the well leaving deep furrows in the weather-faded material.  He could smell her fear.  He didn't want her to be afraid of him…ever.  Slowly lowering his head until he was nuzzling against her neck he sighed deeply.  "I'm sorry, Kagome…" He inhaled her scent and shivered in pleasure.  "It's just that you smell so good…"

Blinking rapidly Kagome drew in a sharp breath.  "Smell…good?"  _He's growling at me and sniffing me because I smell good?!_  "What kind of crazy excuse is that?!"  Pushing against his shoulders again she frowned when he didn't budge an inch.  "Inuyasha, I'd really like to get up now."

Shaking his head slowly he moved his hand to gently brush his knuckles against her cheek.  "Don't be afraid of me…" Nuzzling against her again he moved his other hand to cup the back of her head, feeling the softness of her hair.  "I won't hurt you."

Slowly placing her arms around him she sighed deeply.  "What's happening?"  She waited for his answer feeling the fear receding once again.  _I could never really be afraid of him…I know Inuyasha would never intentionally cause me harm.  I don't care what anyone else says.  He's a good person…even if he doesn't believe it either.  _"Are you all right now, Inuyasha?"

Shaking his head slowly he began to pull away.  "I'm sorry…" Unable to meet her gaze directly he stared at the ground as he allowed his arms to fall away from around her.  "I-I got lost in the scent."

"Eh?"  _Lost in the scent?  What's that supposed to mean?_  "It's okay now, right?"

"No."  Finally finding the strength to move further away from her he backed up half a step and found he could go no further.  "You smell _really_ good, Kagome."  He put exaggerated emphasis on his words, hoping she'd understand what it was he was trying to tell her without actually having to say the words.

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything.  I smell like I always do, right?"

"Yes…and no."  Shifting until he was sitting in his familiar crouch he closed his hands into fists and rested them on the ground before him.  "You always smell good, but not like this."  Sniffing delicately he growled again.  "Your scent is calling out to a mate…"

"What?!"  Staring at him in shock she shook her head rapidly.  "Inuyasha, stop playing around!  This isn't funny anymore.  We have to decide what we're going to do with the Shikon no Tama once it's complete and…"

"Fuck the Shikon no Tama!"  He raised his head as he shouted and winced when she flinched away.  "You can't smell it, Kagome…but _I_ can.  I've been smellin' it for months now…but until today…" He shook his head slowly with an apologetic look in his amber eyes.  "I couldn't ignore it anymore."

Wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered she drew in a shallow breath.  "What makes today different?"

"You 'sat' me in your lap, remember?"  Rolling his eyes he gave her a pointed look.  "What do you think that did?"  Without waiting for a reply he continued.  "It brought me a lot closer to you…and that means I could smell you better than ever."  At her horrified look he quickly raised his hands.  "Chikusho!  It's not a bad thing!"

"I'm sorry if I stink!"  Jumping to her feet she glared down at him with tears in her eyes.  "I'll just go take a bath then!  You could've been a little more discrete, Inuyasha."  Turning she ran towards the village.

"K-Kagome?"  He stared after her with wide eyes and shook his head sadly, ears drooping forlornly.  "I always mess things up…say the wrong things…I'm sorry."  The words emerged on a whisper as he slowly followed behind her.  He had to find a way to fix things between them.  The recent experience had taught him something…he didn't just want Kagome as a friend anymore.  He wanted something more and knew that he had to resolve this with her and fast.  He wanted her as his mate…and was determined to have his way.  The only problem was that he didn't know how she'd react to something like that.  "Keh.  Who cares?  This is the way it is."  He nodded firmly though his expression remained troubled as one thought kept circling through his mind:  _What if she doesn't feel the same way?  What if she doesn't want to be my mate?  What **does** Kagome want?  _He thought he'd made his intentions clear to her before Sesshoumaru interrupted them.  He'd told her that he wanted to be with her…always.  _She said she loves me…but…_ Sighing softly he shook his head and slowly made his way to the village.  _I have to talk to her…tell her how I feel…and I can't freeze again.  But…how?  How do I say what needs to be said?  How do I tell her the truth?_

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Kami:  God_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Inuyasha no baka…**sigh** Sometimes that hanyou can be so dense, ne?  **shrugs**  For that matter Kagome isn't exactly being the most observant either.  And so, the story continues._**

****

**_I know a lot of people are wondering "How the heck does this tie in with the Prologue?"  Well, so far, it doesn't.  But it will…honest!  See, we're still in flashback mode here.  Kagome is remembering events from earlier in the day…in relation to the Prologue, that is.  Everything will tie in eventually…I promise._**

****

**_I'm really trying to make the chapters longer.  I know how it feels to just start to get into a chapter and then see those three hateful words:  "To Be Continued…" Very frustrating, ne?  So…I'm making a concerted effort to lengthen the chapters without losing the rapid events slowed down effect.  (Not that that makes a lot of sense…)_**

****

**_So…hope it's still enjoyable._**

****

**_I don't want to have the characters too OOC…but I'm afraid that it's going to happen…it's inevitable in a "What If" scenario._**

****

**_Thanks for the encouraging comments.  I really appreciate it, that I do!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	19. Chapter 18

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  OOCness abounds!**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 18 

"K-Kagome?"  He stared after her with wide eyes and shook his head sadly, ears drooping forlornly.  "I always mess things up…say the wrong things…I'm sorry."  The words emerged on a whisper as he slowly followed behind her.  He had to find a way to fix things between them.  The recent experience had taught him something…he didn't just want Kagome as a friend anymore.  He wanted something more and knew that he had to resolve this with her and fast.  He wanted her as his mate…and was determined to have his way.  The only problem was that he didn't know how she'd react to something like that.  "Keh.  Who cares?  This is the way it is."  He nodded firmly though his expression remained troubled as one thought kept circling through his mind:  _What if she doesn't feel the same way?  What if she doesn't want to be my mate?  What **does** Kagome want?  _He thought he'd made his intentions clear to her before Sesshoumaru interrupted them.  He'd told her that he wanted to be with her…always.  _She said she loves me…but…_ Sighing softly he shook his head and slowly made his way to the village.  _I have to talk to her…tell her how I feel…and I can't freeze again.  But…how?  How do I say what needs to be said?  How do I tell her the truth?_

Slowly making his way to the village he tried to get his thoughts in order.  Somehow he had to find a way to convey his thoughts and feelings to her in a way that wouldn't sound…stupid.  Sighing softly he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori, a thoughtful frown tugging his brows down over his troubled amber eyes.  _Kagome needs to hear the words…and I don't know how to say them.  She needs…_ Scowling he stopped and looked up at the sky, watching a bird circling lazily above him.  _What does she need?_  Slowly lowering his gaze he stared at the village as it came into view and stopped.  _I have to find a way…_ Turning his steps abruptly back towards the forest he increased his pace until he was running.  _Nice things…she needs nice things.  Words aren't gonna be enough this time…_

Disappearing into the trees he didn't notice the narrowed gaze following his departure nor did he hear the soft snort.  "Ne, Sessoumaru-sama…" Lowering his gaze to the child tugging at his robes he waited for her to continue.  "Kagome-neesan looked angry, didn't she?"

Returning his gaze to the path his younger half-brother took he nodded slowly.  "It appears that Inuyasha is making a fool of himself again."

"Should we help him?"  Rin followed the direction he was looking in.  "Inuyasha-niisan wants to make Kagome-neesan happy, ne?"  When she didn't receive a reply the child frowned thoughtfully.  "He needs to give her flowers."

"Flowers?"  Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the girl's strange logic.  "Why flowers?"

"Because they're pretty and smell nice."  Smiling happily she turned away and began picking the wild flowers growing around them.  "I'll pick them for Inuyasha-niisan."

"Rin."  He waited until she looked at him again.  "Stay with Jaken."  He was gone in an instant, not waiting for a reply, knowing that she would obey him without question.  _Hanyou no baka…still messing up your life I see._  Why he should care what the baka did was beyond him…and he felt no need to analyze his feelings on the matter.  Swiftly closing the distance he stepped into the hanyou's path and regarded him coolly.  "Inuyasha."

Halting abruptly, Inuyasha stared at the youkai lord for a moment before he rolled his eyes.  "What do you want now?"

"What are you doing?"  Sesshoumaru's tone was almost bored.

"What does it look like?  I'm walkin'."  Resting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga he glared at his older half-brother.  "Get out of my wa---"

"Baka no hanyou."  Sesshoumaru made no move to reach for his own weapon, choosing instead to continue to watch the younger man closely.  "What are you running from this time?  Is it that human?  Honestly, don't you ever learn from your previous mistakes?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  He didn't like the way Sesshoumaru was looking at him.  Nor did he like the current topic of conversation.  "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Flowers."

"Eh?  Come again?"  Blinking in confusion he released the hilt of his sword and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Rin says to give her flowers."  Having delivered his message he strode passed the dumbfounded hanyou.  As he passed him he glanced at him from the corner of his eye, lips quirking upwards in the barest of smiles.  "Really, Inuyasha…a _child_ has more intelligence than you do in some things."

Clenching his hands into fists at his sides he growled in annoyance.  "Like you know!"  He shouted and stepped into the youkai's path.  "Betcha didn't know that either!"

"I have no need to have knowledge of how to please a human."

"Yeah right.  What about that kid?  Huh?  Don't you want to make her happy?  Or is she just some pawn of yours?"  Scowling at his elder brother Inuyasha snorted.  "I never thought I'd see the day _you'd_ protect a human…but that's what you're doin', right?"

"My affairs are none of your concern."  Sesshoumaru scowled in irritation.

"Then why're you keepin' her with you?"  Rolling his eyes again he folded his arms across his chest and glared.  "Kids like toys…and sweets."

"What?"

"Just what I said."  Turning his back he smirked as he strode away savoring the moment he'd finally been able to see Sesshoumaru shocked speechless.  _Flowers, huh?  _Pausing he glanced back over his shoulder to see his brother still staring at him with a blank look.  "What kinda flowers?"

"What kind of toys?"  Was the immediate reply.

Shrugging he halted his steps.  "Ano…" Frowning thoughtfully he thought of Shippou.  "Spinnin' tops…" Remembering his own childhood he smiled.  "And balls."

"Ahh…" Frowning he stepped closer to the hanyou.  "Rin is picking wildflowers for you."

Surprised, Inuyasha stared at him in amazement.  "Why?"

"Because that is her wish.  Where does one obtain…spinning tops?"

"Villages…human villages."  Looking up at the treetops he sighed softly.  "I'll get you one."  A sudden grin lit up his expression.  "Kagome can bring some sweets from her time…Shippou likes 'em…maybe Rin will too."

"Shippou?  The kitsune youkai you travel with?"  Glancing at the hanyou from the corner of his eye the youkai lord found the situation ironic.  This was the first actual conversation they'd had where they weren't trying to kill each other.  It was almost…pleasant.  Snorting softly to himself he concluded that being around Rin had made him soft.

"Ee…" Placing his hands behind his head as he walked his smile widened into a grin.  "Oi.  Sesshoumaru."  He waited until he felt the older man's gaze on him again.  "Thanks."

"For what?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha stared straight ahead, feeling a little uncomfortable.  "I don't know…just thanks."

"That human…" He began slowly, choosing his words with care.  "You are thinking of making her your mate."

Ears drooping again at the reminder of his current troubles he nodded slowly.  "Ee…"

"I see."  _You'll never learn, Inuyasha.  Wasn't the miko fair enough warning?_  "Be careful."  By now they'd reached the edge of the forest and the human child was easily spotted.  "Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  The child ran up to him clutching a handful of wildflowers.  Smiling brightly she held them out to the hanyou.  "Inuyasha-niisan!  Here!"

Looking down into her openly smiling face he felt a smile spreading across his own.  "Thanks."  Kneeling before her he accepted the bouquet.  Glancing back up at the imposing youkai lord he grinned before turning his attention back to the child and lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, knowing full well that this elder brother would hear every word clearly.  "Take good care of Sesshoumaru."  Standing abruptly he turned his back on the small group and headed towards the village…and Kagome…and waved over his shoulder carelessly.  "Ja…"

_This day just gets weirder and weirder…first with Kagome…now with Sesshoumaru.  What does he have to gain by helpin' me?  _No matter which way he chose to look at the situation he could see no immediate benefit to the youkai lord of the western lands.  His actions just weren't…logical.  But he did have to admit that it was nice to actually talk to him civilly for a change.  On the edge of the village he halted and stared straight ahead sightlessly.  _How am I gonna find him to give him the toys?  And better yet…how am I gonna explain why I want 'em in the first place?_  Sighing softly he decided to face one problem at a time…first he had to deal with the mess he'd cause with Kagome…then he'd worry about Sesshoumaru.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_Neesan: Quite polite, and can have the meaning of "miss" when used for young women._**

**_Hanyou no baka:  Stupid hanyou_**

**_Hanyou:  half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Baka:  Stupid; idiot; fool_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Kitsune:  Fox_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

**_Ja:  Later_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_**gyah**  I KNOW!  Not very plausible…but I like Sesshoumaru and I think there's more to his character than the show allows us to see.  I believe him to be a very complex individual…and though he probably does hold resentment towards Inuyasha, I doubt he truly hates him…not in the same sense as Naraku does at least.  And by being around Rin I think his heart is softening…at least just a little._**

****

**_Ok…now that I've tried to justify my blatant disregard for the "canon" characterization, I just have to say that I thought it would be nice to have them friendly for once rather than trying to tear each others throats out yet again._**

****

**_Besides…I think Rin is just so kawaii!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	20. Chapter 19

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 19 

_This day just gets weirder and weirder…first with Kagome…now with Sesshoumaru.  What does he have to gain by helpin' me?  _No matter which way he chose to look at the situation he could see no immediate benefit to the youkai lord of the western lands.  His actions just weren't…logical.  But he did have to admit that it was nice to actually talk to him civilly for a change.  On the edge of the village he halted and stared straight ahead sightlessly.  _How am I gonna find him to give him the toys?  And better yet…how am I gonna explain why I want 'em in the first place?_  Sighing softly he decided to face one problem at a time…first he had to deal with the mess he'd cause with Kagome…then he'd worry about Sesshoumaru.

Slowly making his way through the village…studiously ignoring the suspicious looks cast his way by the villagers…he approached Kaede's house feeling his stomach churning with nervousness.  "Keh."  He didn't like the feeling…not one little bit.  But he'd bear it…because Kagome was more important than his pride.  Pausing outside the house he cleared his throat and hastily hid the flowers behind his back before stepping forward.  "Oi!  Kaede-babaa!"  Stepping inside he froze and stared, feeling his jaw drop in shock.

"Inuyasha no baka!"  Kagome's shriek echoed through the village.  "Sit!"

Ears flattened against his head and wincing in pain from the shrillness of her voice, the hapless hanyou didn't fight the pull of the rosary as he slammed face first into the floor.  "Chikusho…" He muttered with a soft growl, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"What do you think you're doing?  Don't you know how to knock?"  Face red with embarrassment Kagome clutched a yukata to her trying desperately to cover herself.  "Sit!  Sit!  Sit!  Sit!"

With each 'sit' Inuyasha felt himself slammed into the ground until his vision blurred and he was seeing two half naked Kagome's looming above him.  Quickly squeezing his eyes shut tight he growled again.  "Fuck Kagome…it was an accident!"

"I don't care!  Sit!"

"Enough with the 'sit' already!"  He could feel his temper flaring.

"Sit!  Sit!  Sit!  Sit!"

Groaning he decided to just keep his mouth shut and hope she'd let up on the magical 's' word.  The last 'sit' had produced a painful crunch in his shoulder and neck and he just _knew_ that if she kept it up he'd have a broken back before the end of this.  He had a feeling she had more stamina for shouting the hateful word than he did for enduring the subsequent slamming of his body into the ground.

"Damn it Inuyasha!  Don't you have any decency?"  Scowling, Kagome quickly pulled the yukata on, covering her bare form from view.  "Can't you at least…just once…have some respect for someone's privacy?"  Glaring down at the hanyou still planted into the floor she growled, eyes flashing in anger.  "Sit!"  Tying the sash with abrupt angry movements she scowled down at the back if his head.  "Why can't you think of someone else for a change?  Sit!  Other people have feelings too you know!"

Whimpering in pain Inuyasha prayed that the ordeal would be over soon.  Keeping his eyes closed tightly he waited for the spell to wear off, feeling a shiver of fear race up his spine when she remained silent after her tirade of shouting.  His ears were ringing from the extended period of enduring the loud volume of her furious yelling.  Slowly opening one eye he recoiled when he found her crouching directly in front of him.  "K-Kagome?"  _Kuso!  She's terrifying when she's angry!_

Leaning closer to him she reached out and gently touched one of his ears.  When it lifted from its tight position against his head and swiveled towards her she leaned closer.  "Inuyasha…" She whispered softly before drawing a quick, deep breath.  "SIT!!!"

The poor hanyou could feel tears in his eyes as he felt himself slam into the floor…yet again.  His ultra-sensitive hearing caused more pain than the spell in this case.  "Please, Kagome…" He whimpered pitifully.  "I'm sorry!"

"You better be."  Biting her lip she began to feel a little sorry for him.  _I think I took it too far this time…_ He looked so miserable… "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay…" He nodded as best he could against the floor, his voice still holding a slight whimper.  _I really did it this time…Kagome's really mad at me._  Slowly he shifted his weight and pulled his arm out from under him…and presented her with the crushed bouquet of wild flowers Rin had picked for him.  "Here."

Staring at the bent and broken flowers clutched in his hand she felt her eyes widen.  _Flowers?  He…he was bringing me…flowers?_  Tears filled her eyes.  "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!"

Flinching, he sat up and covered his ears, blossoms falling over his head.  "N-not so loud…" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut tight against the painful buzzing still reverberating through his skull.

_Now I really feel bad…_  "I-I shouldn't have done that…" She whispered softly.  _With his sensitive hearing…Oh Kagome, you dolt!  _"I'm really very sorry, Inuyasha.  Is there anything I can do?"  She leaned closer and reached out to gently rub one of his ears.  Smiling a little she reached out to do the same with the other.  _I just love his ears…so kawaii!_

Leaning into her touch he felt a soft rumbling begin in his chest.  _Kami…that feels good… _Dropping the flowers he placed his hands flat on the floor and leaned closer still, eyes closed in contentment.  His head still hurt from the loud shouting, but he'd get over it.  Moving closer he smiled and drew in a deep breath, inhaling her scent.  Stiffening in shock he pulled back abruptly.  _What the hell?!  Why does she smell even better now?_  "Kagome?"

Looking at him uncertainly, she frowned at the sudden withdrawal.  "What is it?"

Suddenly pouncing, he pinned her to the floor and pressed his face against her neck and sniffed again, closing his eyes in bliss.  "You smell _really_ good!"

"Not that again!  Mou, Inuyasha…what's so special about the way I smell?"  Wriggling underneath of him she tried to get away from the tickling of his breath against her ear.  Giggling at the sensation she pushed against his shoulders.  "S-stop!  Th-that tickles!"

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_-Babaa:  _****_a colloquial, rude way of referring to old women; has the connotation of "old hag"_**

**_Inuyasha no baka:  Stupid Inuyasha_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Chikusho:  Damn it!_**

**_Yukata:  Light-weight summer kimono_**

**_Kuso:  Damn; shit_**

**_Kawaii:  Cute_**

**_Kami:  God_**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_****__**


	21. Chapter 20

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth and OOCness.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 20 

"Not that again!  Mou, Inuyasha…what's so special about the way I smell?"  Wriggling underneath of him she tried to get away from the tickling of his breath against her ear.  Giggling at the sensation she pushed against his shoulders.  "S-stop!  Th-that tickles!"

Nuzzling against her neck the hanyou sighed happily.  "Kagome…" He whispered near her ear, smiling as her struggles ceased.  "I-I have somethin' to tell you."  He paused and gently nipped at her earlobe, reveling in the way her scent became infused with surprised excitement.  "Kagome…I-I l-lo---" His voice failed him and he stuttered to a halt.  Squeezing his eyes shut tight he drew in a deep, calming breath and tried again.  "I l-l-l-l-l---" _What the hell is **wrong** with me?!  Why can't I say it?_  Clearing his throat nervously he took another deep breath.  "See, Kagome, it's like this.  What I'm tryin' to say is I-I l-l-l-lo---" He winced when his voice failed him once again.  With a deep sigh he slowly moved off of her.  As nice as she smelled and as much as he wanted stay where he'd been he knew that he couldn't.  "I'm sorry, Kagome.  I just can't say it right."  Bowing his head in dejection he heaved a deep sigh, ears drooping unhappily.  "I-I'll just leave you alone now."  Standing quickly he turned and dashed out the door, putting on a burst of speed he headed straight for his forest.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome stared at the door in shock and slowly sat up pressing her hand against her chest over her rapidly beating heart.  _What was he trying to do?  W-was he trying to tell me that he…that he loves me?_  Blinking back tears she stood and hurried after him.  "Inuyasha no baka!"  _Why did he have to run off like that?  Mou, Inuyasha…_ She knew exactly where he was going…back to his forest and the god tree.  No doubt about it.  That's where he always went when he was upset.  Laughing softly she shook her head slowly.  _Like I'm any better?  I get upset and I head straight for the Bone Eater's Well…he goes to the god tree.  We're so predictable.  _Entering the forest she noticed that it was unnaturally quiet.  "Eh?"  Looking around with a frown she finally shrugged.  It was probably first Inuyasha's passage and then her own that had the birds so silent.  Still, she had to admit that it was more than a little creepy.  Suppressing a shiver she continued along the familiar path hoping that she'd been right about the hanyou's intended destination.

Inuyasha stood before the god tree and scowled furiously.  "Why can't I just say it?!"

"Inuyasha."  Sesshoumaru stepped forward from around the tree.  "What have you done this time?"

Sighing deeply he knelt and rested his forehead against the rough bark.  "It's not what I said, Sesshoumaru…it's what I _didn't_ say."

One eyebrow quirking upwards the youkai lord stared at his younger brother with an impatient expression.  "And what is it that you wished to say?"  Suddenly his head snapped up and his gaze fell on Kagome.  Scowling he motioned her to stay where she was.  She was close enough to hear, yet the wind was blowing her scent away.  As long as she remained silent her presence would go undetected by the hanyou for the time being.

"I…" He paused and closed his eyes tightly.  "I always fuck things up…"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  "A truer statement has never been spoken.  Do continue."

Casting a nasty glare up at his elder brother Inuyasha snorted.  "Keh.  Are you gonna listen or are you gonna insult me?"

"Both.  Get on with it."

"I tried to give Kagome the flowers Rin gave me…but she sat me at least a dozen times before I could…"

"Eh?  Sat?  What do you mean by that?"

Grabbing the rosary around his neck he held it outwards for Sesshoumaru to see.  "This thing.  Kaede-babaa put a spell on it…a subduing spell.  Only Kagome can activate it."  Sighing softly he allowed the beads to fall back against his chest.  "When she says 'sit' I slam face first into the ground."

Smirking, Sesshoumaru decided he'd enjoy seeing that just once.  "I see.  What did you do to deserve it?"

"Huh?  Oh…I…" Swallowing he closed his eyes.  "I accidentally walked in on her when she was gettin' dressed."

Waving his hand dismissively the inu youkai shook his head.  "No.  Why was it placed on you in the beginning?"

"Oh.  That.  I…er…I tried to kill Kagome."

"You did what?!"  He stared at his younger half-brother in open disbelief.  "Why would you go and do something like that?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time!  So I was an idiot.  Happy?  I admit it."

"At least we agree on something.  So…she subdued you…what does that have to do with why you're here looking miserable?"

"I wanted to tell her…I really did…but the words just wouldn't come out."

"Tell her?  Tell her what?"  Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side and sent a quick look towards the human girl in question.  _Good.  She's listening.  That hanyou no baka had better appreciate this._

"I wanted to tell her how I feel…about her…" Bowing his head again Inuyasha ears seemed to droop even more.  "But I couldn't get the words out.  They stuck in my throat and my tongue got all twisted…I ended up stutterin' like a baka."  Looking up at his brother he couldn't hide the misery in his expressive eyes.  "And my ears hurt."

"Your ears…" Scowling down at him he decided that his younger brother truly was pathetic.  "What about your ears?  What's wrong with them?"  Leaning closer he peered at the appendages in question.  "They look fine to me."

"Never mind.  I didn't expect you to understand."

"Just tell her, Inuyasha.  That is the only way this will be resolved."

"'Just tell her' he says.  Easy for you to say!"  Shaking his head he sat back on his heels.  "It isn't easy for me to say what I feel.  I don't have the words to say it right and I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Fine.  Do what you want.  I've helped you more than I intended to in the first place."

"I never asked for your help!"  Inuyasha jumped to his feet and glared at him before his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "Just why did you anyway?"

Shrugging carelessly Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began to stride away.  "Because I chose to."

"Keh.  What kinda answer is that?"  Shaking his head he slowly turned and froze.  "K-Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha."  Stepping forward she smiled gentle.  "What were you trying to tell me back at the village?"

Unable to find his voice he nodded.  _How long was she here?  Did Sesshoumaru know?  What's she gonna do to me now?_  The panicked thoughts swirled through his mind as he backed up until he was pressed against the god tree.  "Please, Kagome…don't 'sit' me again!"  He held his hands out to her in supplication, a definite whine to his voice.  He hated begging…but these were extraordinary circumstances.  His ears were still ringing from the shrillness of her voice earlier and his back ached from his neck down into his legs.  He had a very high tolerance to pain, but he certainly didn't want to push his luck.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Inuyasha no baka:  Stupid Inuyasha_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_-Babaa:  _****_a colloquial, rude way of referring to old women; has the connotation of "old hag"_**

**_Inu:  Dog_**

**_Hanyou no baka:  Stupid hanyou_**

**_Baka:  Stupid; idiot; fool_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Ok…I'm feeling this urge to just scream "get on with it already!!!".  However, despite his brash bravado, I really believe Inuyasha to be shy…at least when it comes to declaring matters of the heart._**

****

**_Again, Sesshoumaru is OOC…I apologize to anyone who prefers his "cannon" characterization.  For the purposes of this story, he's a nice guy._**

****

**_Hopefully things will speed up soon…and I'm still debating over whether or not to have a "lemon" chapter.  Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this matter, 'k?  I'm not so great at writing lemons, just to forewarn you…I blush through the whole thing and have a tendency towards being a bit of a prude, but I'm willing to try, that I am._**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	22. Chapter 21

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth and OOCness.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 21 

Unable to find his voice he nodded.  _How long was she here?  Did Sesshoumaru know?  What's she gonna do to me now?_  The panicked thoughts swirled through his mind as he backed up until he was pressed against the god tree.  "Please, Kagome…don't 'sit' me again!"  He held his hands out to her in supplication, a definite whine to his voice.  He hated begging…but these were extraordinary circumstances.  His ears were still ringing from the shrillness of her voice earlier and his back ached from his neck down into his legs.  He had a very high tolerance to pain, but he certainly didn't want to push his luck.

Eyes softening in gentle compassion Kagome leaned closer and touched her fingers lightly against his cheek, smiling as his eyes closed on a soft sigh.  "Inuyasha…I'm not angry…just tell me…"

"K-Kagome…I…" Swallowing against the lump in his throat he dropped to his knees, taking her with him.  _This way if she 'sits' me I won't have too far to fall…_ Pulling her into his arms he held her head against his chest and rested his cheek against her hair, inhaling her scent with an expression bordering on bliss entering his eyes.  "You smell…"

Rolling her eyes she shook her head slightly.  "Yes, yes…I know.  I smell good.  You've mentioned that before."

"Right."  He drew in a quick breath.  "Kagome…you know that I want to protect you, right?"  He waited until she nodded.  "And you know that I care about you, right?"  Again he paused waiting for her response.

"Of course I do, Inuyasha…but what…"

"I-I don't just care about you…I-I…" His arms tightened around her, crushing her against his chest.  "I feel more, Kagome…I just don't know how to say it."

Smiling with happy tears she tightened her own hold on him.  "Maybe just showing it is enough?"  She suggested softly.

He shook his head sharply.  "No!"  Gently disengaging her arms from around him he put a bit of distance between them and leaned against the rough bark of the tree.  "I gotta say it, Kagome.  If I don't…then I have no right to be feelin' it."  Amber gaze fiercely direct, he held his hands out, palms up.  "It's like this…I…" He stopped, a frown of deep thought crossing his face.  "Sometimes I do things without thinkin' and end up makin' you mad…like this mornin'.  And sometimes I say things that are really dumb and end up hurtin' your feelin's.  I hate seein' you cry Kagome 'cause it hurts inside when you do…" He placed one clawed hand over his heart as he continued to meet her gaze steadily.  "And it's worse when I'm the one that made it happen 'cause I always say that I'll protect you…but it's me who ends up hurtin' you all the time."

"I-Inu…yasha…" She whispered softly, eyes wide with shock.  This was the first time the hanyou had spoken to her with such sincerity…and about his feelings no less.

"I don't want to hurt you…I never did…" He frowned a little.  "Well, maybe at first I wanted to kill you…but that's changed."

Raising one eyebrow she shook her head with a sigh.  "You know…you really didn't have to bring that up…"

"Things started changin' almost right away…" He answered truthfully with a sheepish grin.  Shaking his head with a deep sigh he rubbed the back of his neck in agitation.  "I started to like havin' you around and it drove me nuts when you were away.  And you're a damn fine cook, Kagome."  His grin widened and he even managed a chuckle before growing serious again.  "You're the first person to believe in me…to trust me."  Lowering his head he stared at the ground.  "I need you near me at night so I can sleep…and then I can't sleep 'cause I'm afraid somethin' will happen to you if I let down my guard…so I sleep above you, where I'm close…just in case."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.  _So that's why…I never knew.  I thought he just liked high places…_ "I didn't realize…" She whispered softly as she placed her hand on his knee.

"I can't sleep when you go back to your time…I always think 'what if she doesn't come back'…and when you're late, I overreact 'cause I'm afraid that that's the day you finally realized that you don't belong here in the Sengoku Jidai…that you really don't need to keep comin' back and puttin' yourself in danger…that I really am a worthless and foul hanyou."  He bowed his head and closed his eyes tight.  "You're kind and generous…and I'm not.  I'm selfish and mean-tempered…I don't know why you put up with me."  He looked up with a half smile.  "But I'm happy that you do 'cause…'cause…" His words ground to a halt and he ducked his head again.  "'Cause when I'm around you I feel happier than I've ever felt before in my life…I feel accepted…almost…loved."  He hunched his shoulders and waited a moment to see if she'd 'sit' him.  When she remained silent he drew in a deep breath.  "I want nothin' more than to destroy that well and keep you with me forever…but I can't.  It wouldn't be fair to you.  In the beginnin' I didn't care…I just wanted to keep you here and I used the Shikon shards as an excuse to justify my actions.  After all…if you were back in your own time you couldn't be here lookin' for the shards, right?  So I had my excuse to destroy the Bone Eater's Well."

"I see…" His confession definitely filled in the blank pieces of the puzzle that made up the hanyou.

"After a while I just wanted to keep you with me.  It's not like I didn't care about the Shikon no Tama anymore…I just…well…I started to really like your company."

"Then why did you try to force me to go back earlier?"

"Because I want it to be your choice, Kagome.  You have to decided if you really want to stay here in the Sengoku Jidai…with me."  Looking up at the sky he sighed deeply.  "I know how important that school thing is to you.  And your family.  I wish there was a way that the well would stay open…but I think Sesshoumaru's right.  As soon as the Shikon no Tama is whole again the Bone Eater's Well will close off and trap you here if you're on this side."

"Maybe I've made my choice already…a long time ago.  Have you thought of that?"

"Ee…I did…" Frowning at the ground he ran his fingers through the thick layer of leaves at the base of the god tree.  "I owe you everythin' Kagome…my life, my second chance, and I've never thanked you for it.  If you wouldn't have released me from Kikyo's seal…" He sighed and shook his head slowly.  "Well…I'd still be stuck to this tree."  Suddenly looking up he leaned forward and met her gaze directly.  "Kagome, why do you put up with me?"

She smiled and reached out to gently tweak one of his ears.  "Because I love you, baka."

Blinking rapidly at her answer while at the same time he leaned into her touch, the hanyou smiled hesitantly.  "I-I…" He paused and drew in a deep breath.  "Kagome, I want you to be my mate."  His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he'd just said and a faint blush appeared across the bridge of his nose.  "I-I mean…" _Great goin'.  You're s'posed to tell her how you **feel** first, and then ask her to be your mate.  Baka._

_Is he asking me to…m-marry him?!  _"A-ano…Inuyasha…" She licked suddenly dry lips.  "I don't know what to say."  She gasped when his ears drooped sadly and his lips quivered faintly.  "I-Inuyasha?"

Clenching his hands into fists he fought to regain his control.  "Keh.  Never mind."  He jumped to his feet and turned on his heel.

"Inuyasha!  Sit!"  Rushing over to his side when he slammed into the ground she knelt beside him.  "Don't just walk away after saying something like that!  You didn't even give me a chance to answer.  You can't just ask a girl to marry you…or be your mate…and then walk away without waiting for her to say yes or no!  At least let me answer the question before you run off, okay?  My answer…" She paused and gently cupped his face in her hands.  "Do you want to hear my answer now, Inuyasha?"

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Sengoku Jidai:  Warring States Era_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Baka:  Stupid; idiot; fool_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Ok, I admit it.  I'm taking my sweet time with this.  **shrugs**  But I seriously doubt that Inuyasha would be able to just spit out his feelings like a normal person.  His level of trust is very minimal.  After all…he's been betrayed before, right?  It stands to reason that he'd be cautious, ne?_**

****

**_I think Inuyasha has a minor problem with recognizing his own self-worth.  I don't think he has a lot of self-confidence…aside from fighting, that is.  I think he'd be terrified of rejection, don't you?_**

****

**_Next time:  Kagome's Answer?_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	23. Chapter 22

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 22 

"Inuyasha!  Sit!"  Rushing over to his side when he slammed into the ground she knelt beside him.  "Don't just walk away after saying something like that!  You didn't even give me a chance to answer.  You can't just ask a girl to marry you…or be your mate…and then walk away without waiting for her to say yes or no!  At least let me answer the question before you run off, okay?  My answer…" She paused and gently cupped his face in her hands.  "Do you want to hear my answer now, Inuyasha?"

_It's now or never.  If I don't listen, I might miss somethin' really important.  I asked…and now I have to face the consequences of it.  But…what if she says no?  What'll I do then?  _Closing his eyes tightly he nodded, fists clenching beneath him.  The spell was wearing off, but he made no move to rise, choosing instead to stay down and wait.  _What if she says yes?  What then?  Does she even know what bein' my mate means?  Does she know that it's forever?  I should've told her that.  I should've told her a lot of things.  I should've told her how much she means to me.  I should've told her…_ Sighing softly as his ears swiveled towards her to catch every sound, he gritted his teeth in an effort to remain still and silent.

Smiling at his obvious discomfort and nervousness Kagome leaned forward and lowered her voice to the barest of whispers, knowing that he'd hear every word with his sensitive hearing.  "My answer, Inuyasha, is…" She paused and drew in a deep calming breath, feeling her heart beat frantically against her ribs.  She was afraid that after she gave her answer that he'd sit back and laugh, telling her that it was a joke.  _I have to take a chance.  I have to believe in him…just like I always do._  "Yes."  The word emerged on a breath, the sound nearly lost to the slight breeze rustling the leaves of the trees surrounding them.

He didn't react immediately.  Instead he concentrated on mundane things…like breathing.  Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at her, his heart too full to form the words he wanted to say.  _She said yes…_ He was stunned at the immensity of his reaction.  He heart was pounding frantically, as if he'd just been in a battle for his life and nearly lost.  For a moment, he forgot how to breathe.  One thought kept swirling through his mind… _She said YES!  Kami, she said yes…_ Suddenly galvanized by the scent of salt water…a sure indication that she was about to cry…he reared up and pulled her against him in a crushing embrace.  "Kagome…" He whispered, his voice tight with barely controlled emotion.  "My Kagome…" Tilting her face up to his he gently pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Kagome froze, feeling a tingling sensation begin in her lips from the contact with his and slowly spreading out to engulf her whole body.  _So this is what it's like…_ She thought dazedly.  _My first kiss…_ She'd been terrified at first when he'd remained silent.  She'd been certain that she'd just made a fool of herself and that he was about to laugh at her.  And then he'd looked at her.  All doubts had fled at the warmth in his eyes…and the depth of emotion revealed to her in that single glance.

Slowly pulling away and breaking the gentle kiss he smiled…his first truly happy smile in too many years to count.  "Kagome…I-I…" He paused and tried to form the words he desperately wanted to say…words that would convey the depth of his feelings for her.  His heart was so full that he didn't know where to begin.

Placing her fingers against his lips she smiled gently.  "Shh…it's all right, Inuyasha.  I understand.  You don't have to say it…" Leaning forward she kissed him lightly, the barest of touches.  "Sometimes words aren't enough, ne?"

"Kagome…" Her name emerged on a soft sigh as his face lit up with a smile.  _No one's ever understood me…not until now.  Only Kagome…my mate…_

Frowning thoughtfully and biting her lip lightly she pulled back a little.  "So…what do we do now?  Is there a ceremony we have to perform?"

_Ceremony?_  "A-ano…" He looked at her blankly.  A snapping twig drew his attention immediately.  He recognized the scent of the intruder instantly and stifled a groan.

"She doesn't understand, Inuyasha.  You'll have to explain it to her."  Sesshoumaru strode passed his younger half-brother and his chosen mate, studiously avoiding looking at them.

"S-Sesshoumaru?!"  Kagome squeaked in alarm, feeling her face redden with embarrassment to be caught in such a private moment by someone who had, until recently, been one of their most implacable enemies.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!  Wait for me!"  Jaken hurried to follow in his master's wake, casting a narrowed glare at the young couple as he passed them as well.

"Inuyasha-niisan!"  Rin paused briefly to smile widely at the hanyou before looking at Kagome.  Returning her exuberant gaze back to the young man she clapped her hands in obvious delight.  "See?  Flowers make _everyone_ happy, ne Kagome-neesan?"

"Rin."  Sesshoumaru called with the barest of smiles gracing his lips carefully hidden from all.  "Come."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  She rushed away, pausing to wave back at the two still kneeling beneath the god tree.  "'Bye!"

Staring in the direction they'd departed in, Kagome could feel the heat radiating from her face.  "That was…strange."  Glancing back at Inuyasha she smiled at his disgruntled expression.  "So…what do you need to explain to me?"

Placing a hand behind his head in embarrassment the poor hanyou tried to smile.  "Ano…" Shaking his head with a rueful grin he acknowledged that he would've had to explain the situation regardless if the youkai lord had arrived or not.  "It isn't really a ceremony, Kagome."

Frowning in bewilderment she turned to face him fully.  "I don't understand."

"Humans have ceremonies…youkai don't."  He explained slowly.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation she snorted.  "I gathered that.  So what is it that youkai do then?"

"We claim our mate by marking them."

"Marking?"  She scrunched up her nose envisioning having a tattoo across her forehead declaring her to be 'Property of Inuyasha'.  "Ano…will it hurt?"

He nodded slowly.  "It usually does the first time."

"F-first time?!"  She stared at him aghast.  _Does he mean I'll have to go through it more than once?!_  "I-I don't know, Inuyasha…" She immediately regretted her hesitation when his expression fell, his ears drooping sadly.  She hastily waved her hands.  "No, no!  I didn't mean it that way!"

"I understand if you don't want to be claimed by me, Kagome."  He tried to hide his hurt and forced a smile.

"Inuyasha no baka."  She huffed in irritation.  "Always jumping to conclusions.  That's going to get you in trouble one of these days."  Sighing softly she covered his hand with her own.  "Okay.  How do we do it?"

He felt his eyes bug out.  _She doesn't know how?!_  "Kagome…do you understand what I just said?"

She nodded quickly.  "You have to mark me.  I understand."

"Ano…you have to mark me, too."  He eyed her skeptically for a moment.  _Humans weren't made for this…will she be able to?_

"Really?"  She grinned, thinking of placing a tattoo on _his_ forehead declaring him 'Property of Kagome' and started giggling at the mental image.

"Oi.  What's so funny?"  He had a feeling she was missing the point entirely.  Sighing in resignation he leaned back against the tree.  "Kagome, I think you misunderstood somethin'."  Shaking his head with a slight smile he gestured for her to move closer.  "Youkai mark their mates with a bite."

"Bite?"  It sounded a little better than a tattoo…but she was still worried.  Biting sounded a lot more painful than being tattooed.

Opening his mouth he pointed to his fangs.  "Ee…a bite."  He then pointed to her shoulder.  "There."  He watched as she absorbed this bit of information and then shrugged, quickly unbuttoning her blouse and moving the material away.  "What are you doin'?"

"Well, you can't bite through my clothes, ne?  So…I'm helping."  She reached for his haori.  "You, too."

Groaning in frustration he shook his head.  "Kagome…you still don't understand."

Sitting back she folded her arms over her chest with a scowl.  "Well, that's because you aren't explaining it very well."

"I'm tryin' to!"  He threw up his hands in exasperation.  "We mark each other when we…er…when we mate."

"I…see…" She whispered softly and stared at him blankly.  "The nice way of putting it is saying 'when we make love', Inuyasha."  She informed him numbly.  _Now I understand…first time…painful…oh yeah.  I get it now._

"Whatever.  It's the same thing."  He tilted his head to the side curiously, noting the slightly glazed look in her eyes.  "Are you all right?"

"Ano…how permanent is this?"

He scowled and leaned forward.  "It's forever, Kagome."  _Was she having second thoughts?  Kami I hope not.  I don't think I can take much more of this…_

"Okay."  Smiling widely she launched herself into his arms.  "That's good because I don't want to be with anyone else."  Sobering for a moment she gave him a fierce glare.  "And I don't want to share…with anyone."

"Fine by me."  He pressed his lips to her lips briefly and then placed light kisses along her jaw, pausing at her ear.  "Cause I don't wanna share my mate either."

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Kami:  God_**

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Neesan: Quite polite, and can have the meaning of "miss" when used for young women._**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Haori:  Short jacket worn over kimono_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

****

**_Ok.  The next chapter is going to be a real toughie for me.  Please be patient if it takes a little longer to come out.  I want to do it tastefully and I'm not entirely certain of my ability to write 'tasteful' lemons.  (Yes, the next chapter is going to be a lemon.)_**

****

**_Well, it took them long enough, ne?  Finally they've said all there is to say and now comes the REALLY hard part.  (Well, for me as the author it's hard…)_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	24. Chapter 23

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for lemon content.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 23 

"Fine by me."  He pressed his lips to her lips briefly and then placed light kisses along her jaw, pausing at her ear.  "Cause I don't wanna share my mate either."

Kagome smiled at the fierce possessiveness in his voice.  _I should've expected that, though, ne?  I'm doing the right thing.  This is what I want.  This is where I belong…with Inuyasha!_  Tugging urgently against his red haori she began to place quick kisses against his jaw as well.  _I hope I don't make a fool of myself!_  "Inuyasha…" She whispered softly, giggling a little when his ear twitched from the tickling of her breath.  "Show me how…"

Pausing briefly the hanyou wondered what she meant by that.  _There's only one way…isn't there?_  Gently nipping her earlobe, careful of his fangs, he allowed his hands to roam lazily over her form, delighting in the soft curves as he shrugged out of his haori.  Pulling away he quickly laid out the red material on the ground to cushion her delicate skin from the twigs and pine needles.  Such things didn't matter to him since he had tougher skin than she did, but he wanted her to be comfortable.  He turned back to her and gaped for a moment when he found her removing her clothing quickly, a faint tinge of pink spreading across her chest and up into her face.  _She moves fast…_ Recovering quickly he drew her into his arms again and gently caressed the soft flesh exposed to him now, careful of his claws.

"No fair…" She whispered breathlessly as she tugged at his under kimono.  "You're not even close to being undressed, Inuyasha."

Chuckling under his breath he buried his face against her neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Kagome.  "That's 'cause I'm not as impatient as you."  Which, of course, wasn't true.  He was just as eager…more so in fact…to claim her as his own.  However, he didn't want to rush things and possibly hurt her.  He'd go slowly if it killed him.  He'd just have to have enough control for the both of them.  _Keh.  Like that's gonna happen…_

She tugged some more and resisted the urge to cheer when his under kimono finally came free of his hakama.  Pushing her hands inside the soft material she pressed her hands flat against his chest, marveling at the feel of chiseled muscles beneath her palms.  _So strong…_ She thought in admiration.  Closing her eyes on a sharp intake of breath she moaned softly when his hands caressed her with slow circular motions.  Another moan escaped her parted lips when she felt his breath against her exposed flesh.  "Inuyasha…" She breathed his name longingly.  The next instant she found herself sitting in his lap, straddling him as he bent his head to press his lips against her collarbone.  Reaching up she rubbed his ears delighting in the soft, almost purring sound rumbling in his chest.  Turning her head she lightly kissed his cheek.

_Must…must have…control…_ Closing his eyes tightly he fought the instinct to speed up, to claim her as he'd long to for so long.  Her tentative touches were slow torture, threatening to snap his control completely.  _Keh.  To hell with it!_  With that last conscious thought he pushed her back, cradling her in his strong arms as he followed her down, gently nipping at her shoulder and soothing the small hurts with his tongue, smiling at her small surprised gasp.  Lifting his head he quickly claimed her lips in a hungry kiss as his hands roamed freely over her, pausing to gently knead at her breasts, delighting in the soft moans muffled by his mouth before continuing down to caressing her rounded hips.  Releasing her lips he lowered his head to her breast, suckling at her hardened nipple before continuing down.  Her scent was becoming heady with arousal, encouraging him to continue.

Closing her eyes she savored the sensations caused by her lover's hands and mouth, gasping as she felt warmth spreading throughout her, her muscles quivering as she anticipated where he'd touch her next.  She longed to touch him as well, bring him as much pleasure as he was doing for her.  Lightly running her hands over his shoulders she suddenly clenched tightly as his own hand sought out her feminine place, lightly stroking against her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her that had her arching her back with a wordless cry of longing.

Shifting down further, he breathed in the sudden spike in her scent, pressing his lips against the muscles quivering in her abdomen.  The time for words had long passed and now sensation had taken over.  Sensation…and instinct.  Continuing in his tender ministrations, he fought the urge to turn her to her knees and take her as his youkai instinct screamed at him to do.  He was half youkai…but she wasn't.  Kagome was human and he wanted to take her with tenderness, showing her with actions how much he loved her since he couldn't seem to spit the words out without stuttering like an idiot.  And so he held tight control over his own wants and needs and focused instead on his mate's sighs and soft moans, glorying in his ability to draw those sounds from her.

When she felt his fingers slip inside of her, Kagome thought she'd died and gone to heaven, the feelings were so intensely wonderful.  Crying out she arched her back, urging him closer, needing…something.  And there was still his mouth, moving lazily down her body, gently nipping at her flesh.  The slight pain was nothing compared to the pleasure his actions brought.  Despite the pleasure she was growing impatient with his slow pace.  She wanted more…_now_.  Just as she was about to voice her demand he shifted again.  The next instant all thought vanished in a wave of heat spreading throughout her.  Her hands clenched into his hair as she cried out in ecstasy.  _Kami…what is he doing to me?!_  Whimpering in growing desperation she tossed her head from side to side, begging him wordlessly to end her torment.

Inuyasha ignored her pleas and tasted her need, feeling almost intoxicated by the scent of her arousal.  He knew his control wouldn't last much longer, yet he felt a certain satisfaction in knowing that he was bringing her to this state.  Slowly he pulled back and shrugged out of his under kimono, amber eyes traveling over her form and resting on her flushed face, delighting in the need reflected in her own dark gaze.  Once divested of his clothing he leaned forward again and claimed her lips in a searing and possessive kiss.  Running his hands down her again, he touched his fingers to her femininity again, stroking lightly, swallowing her increasingly desperate cries of pleasure.  Reaching down with his other hand he gripped he hip and held her in place as he slowly broke the kiss, gently nipping at her bottom lip as he withdrew.

She couldn't take much more…that much she was certain.  She wanted more, though for the life of her she didn't know what the 'more' could possibly be.  She just knew that though what he was doing felt heavenly, she felt strangely empty.  Squirming under him, she whimpered again, begging him to release her from her torment.  "I-Inu…yasha…" His name emerged on a pitiful moan as she moved restlessly beneath him.  "Please…" She whispered, reaching down and tugging on his arm.

Unable to resist any longer, he pulled back and quickly removed his hakama.  Turning back to her, he grasped her by her hips and urged her to her knees, claiming her lips again as he ran his hands down her body, delighting in her soft curves before he turned her and urged her to bend forward.

Blinking rapidly in surprise she bit her lip and waited, wondering what he was doing.  A moment later her eyes widened and her mouth formed a round 'o' when she felt him move against her.  Suppressing the urge to giggle she realized just what he was doing.  _Of course…he's half inu youkai…I should've known…_ The next instant all thought vanished in a searing cloud of pain.  Crying out she fell forward, his strong arm the only thing holding her up.  _H-he **bit** me!_  Suddenly she realized that wasn't all he'd done.  Blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes she became aware of another sting of pain…one much lower than where he'd bit her on her shoulder.  Pain…and a certain satisfying feeling of being stretched and filled.  

Slowly he lifted his head, releasing her shoulder.  He studied the bite mark…the claiming mark…he'd placed on her shoulder.  Gently lapping at the blood slowly trickling from the small wound he held himself perfectly still.  "Kagome?"  He whispered her name uncertainly.

"Y-you…bit me…" She replied, stunned.

"Ee…" Nuzzling against her ear he slowly shifted his weight.  It was killing him to not move, but he didn't dare risk causing her more pain.  He'd smelt the scent of her tears and it had pained him to know that he was the cause…again.  "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Smiling she moved a little and gasped at the overwhelming sensations her movement caused.  _He's inside me!_  Closing her eyes, she sighed happily.  _Now I'm his for sure…_ Reaching down she covered his hand with hers.  "It's okay…it doesn't hurt anymore."  She replied truthfully.  In fact, now that the sting had receded, she felt a craving she couldn't begin to describe.

Taking her words as encouragement, he began to move again, slowly at first, delighting in the warmth of her body.  She was his now…and there was no way he'd ever let her go.  Not now, not ever.  No matter what the future may hold, she was his mate and they belonged together…whether that be in her time or his.  A slight frown marred his features.  _She still has to claim me…will she?_  Pulling out of her he turned her in his arms and gently laid her down on his haori.  His heart swelled when she smiled up at him sweetly and held her arms out to him.  "Kagome…" He whispered her name, feeling too full of emotion to say more.  Slowing he moved, pressing against her, silently questioning with his eyes if she was ready to continue.

Shaking her head inwardly at his hesitation she wrapped her legs around his lean hips in encouragement.  A moment later she sighed in contentment, her eyes drifting closed as she felt a tightening begin deep within her.  There was still a slight stinging pain, but she ignored it, knowing that it would be only for the first time.  After this, there would be no more pain.  _I still have to mark him…how?  Do I bite him like he did me?_

Reaching down between them he stroked her gently, delighting at the feeling of her muscles tightening around him.  He wanted to bring her pleasure, more so than he wanted his own.  The scent of her arousal increased as she gasped, her back arching, bringing him deeper inside.  The next instant his eyes closed on a sharp hiss as she cried out, her small teeth sinking into his shoulder as she trembled in her own released.  He smiled, knowing that it was complete…they were now mates…both claimed by the other and marked to prove it.  A sudden thought occurred to him and he froze, his own release forgotten for the moment.  _Pups…will she want my pups?_

"Inuyasha?"  She whispered his name, feeling the tingles still coursing through her body as she stared up at him.  _Did I do something wrong?_  "What is…"

"Kagome…" Opening his eyes slowly he looked into her eyes deeply, seeking the answer to his unspoken question.  They'd never discussed the possibility of her becoming pregnant.  He silently berated himself for not thinking of it sooner, before he'd placed them both in this position.  He had to ask and fast, before it was too late.  Already he was fighting a losing battle to hold himself back.  Drawing in a quick breath he resisted the urge to continue.  "Kagome, I should've asked sooner…but…" He paused, uncertain how to broach the subject delicately.

"Hmm?"  She frowned uncertainly, not quite understanding his hesitation.  "What's wrong?"  She shifted, drawing a sharp gasp from him as his eyes closed again.

"Pups…" He managed to gasp out as she moved again, sending spirals of pleasure throughout him.  "D-do you want…"

Sudden understanding dawned and she smiled.  _He's asking me if I want to have his children?  How sweet…_ A slight frown puckered her brows.  _Why is he asking now of all times?_  The next breath she understood.  There was a possibility that she could become pregnant if they continued.  Biting her lip she thought on it for a moment.  Smiling up at him in the next heartbeat she nodded.  "Yes, Inuyasha…" She breathed her answer confidently.

Feeling his heart swell at her answer and the love shining in her eyes he kissed her deeply and sought his own completion as he encouraged her to reach the heights again.  _She said yes…she's willing to have my pups!_  There was no guarantee that it would happen their first time, but it was a weight off his shoulders to know that she was willing.  As his control finally was released he buried his face against her shoulder bit down again as she did the same, muffling their cries of pleasure.  Rolling to the side and cradling her smaller form against his own, he gently ran his clawed fingers through her tangled hair.  "I love you, my mate."  He whispered as he watched the leaves of the god tree flutter in the slight breeze.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."  She whispered as she snuggled against his side, smiling in contentment.  _I'm so happy…I can't remember ever feeling this happy and content before._  As the minutes ticked by in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Kagome suddenly frowned, remembering their companions they'd left behind earlier that morning.  "Ne, Inuaysha…do you think we should return to the others soon?"

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_Haori:  Short jacket worn over kimono_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Hakama:  Traditional men's trousers resembling culottes_**

**_Inu:  Dog_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

****

**_**gyah**  That was HARD!!!  But it's done.  Finally, they've both said the three little words._**

****

**_I feel a huge relief now that this very difficult chapter has been written.  I hope I was able to pull off the lemon tastefully.  **blush**  Definitely not my forte, that it is not!_**

****

**_Well…I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for my holidays.  It didn't work.  For some odd reason I couldn't seem to log in to FFn.  **shrugs**  Oh well.  Better late than never, ne?_**

****

**_Take care and thanks ever so much for all the encouraging reviews.  I really appreciate it, that I do._**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	25. Chapter 24

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Warning for Inuyasha's potty mouth.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 24 

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."  She whispered as she snuggled against his side, smiling in contentment.  _I'm so happy…I can't remember ever feeling this happy and content before._  As the minutes ticked by in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Kagome suddenly frowned, remembering their companions they'd left behind earlier that morning.  "Ne, Inuaysha…do you think we should return to the others soon?"

"Mmm…" He didn't want to move.  He didn't want to think of the others.  Sighing softly he acknowledged that he didn't have a choice.  "Guess so."  Sitting up he grinned down at her and gently traced one claw over her collarbone.  "But food first.  I'm starvin'."  Frowning slightly he shrugged and stood, reaching for their clothes, tossing Kagome hers first.  "I haven't eaten since this mornin'."

"Food?"  Holding in a giggle she fought to keep a straight face.  "Is that all you think about?"

"Ee."  Grinning in response he quickly dressed and stretched, feeling his stiff muscles loosen up quickly.  "Come on, mate.  Let's find somethin' to eat.  Where's your bag?"

Laughing at his one-track mind she stood, quickly dressing as well.  "It's in the well, Inuyasha…in my time."

"Oh."  Shrugging he bent forward, encouraging her to climb onto his back, frowning slightly at her somewhat stiff movements.  "Does it hurt?"

Shaking her head quickly she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.  "No…just stiff.  I used muscles I didn't know I had."  She giggled with a blush.  "Come on…if we hurry, I'll have time for a quick bath."  With a loud shriek she clutched him tighter as he took off full speed without any warning, wincing when she saw his ears flatten against his head.  "Ehhh…sorry about that."  She felt him shrug, but his ears remained tight against his head.  She felt a surge of guilt for what she'd done earlier in Kaede's house.  She'd definitely taken it too far.  _He must really love me to want me around after that stunt._  She blushed, remembering what it had led to.  _Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all…it did bring us closer together in the end._  As they stopped by the well she tightened her arms around him briefly before sliding off his back.  "I'm really sorry about what I did at Kaede's…"

"Keh.  Don't worry 'bout it."  He shrugged with a grin.  "I expect it'll happen again, Kagome."  At her puzzled look, his grin widened.  "I have a feelin' that I'm gonna piss you off again sometime in the future and you'll say the 's' word again."  He shrugged again.  "I guess I don't mind."

"But I only sit…" She covered her mouth in horror when he slammed into the ground with a startled shout.  "Oh!  Sorry!"  She knelt beside him and waited for the spell to wear off, wincing at the accusing look he cast her way.

"What the hell was that for?!"  He scowled as he slowly pushed himself up.

"It was an accident!  I didn't mean to say it, Inuyasha.  I'm sorry."

"Keh.  See what I mean?  I figured it'd happen again…" He rubbed his head a little.  "I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

"I'll make you a big bowl of ramen when we get to my house…I'm really very sorry."  At the mention of his favorite dish his eyes lit up and she giggled at the happiness in his expression.  _It's amazing what the promise of food does for him._

Once on the other side of the well, he cast a side glance at her, wondering if she was going to tell her family about them being mated now.  He had a feeling that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention it yet.  "Ano…Kagome…" He began hesitantly before they climbed out of the well.  She looked up at him expectantly.  "Are you gonna tell…"

"Not yet.  I think we should keep it secret for a few days…" She frowned and then brightened.  "Maybe we can ask Miroku to do a human ceremony for us…"

He shook his head emphatically.  "Kaede-babaa would be better, Kagome."  When she looked at him questioningly he shrugged.  "She's a miko.  She can do it."

She nodded in agreement.  "Jiichan would like that, I think."  She wondered why he'd prefer having Kaede do the marriage ceremony over Miroku.  She'd have to ask him later.  For now she really wanted to have that bath and soak her aching muscles…and eat.  Now that she thought about it, she was ravenously hungry.

Wrapping his arms around her he stole a quick kiss and jumped out of the well, taking her with him, her bag held loosely in his free hand.  Setting her on the ground he inhaled her scent again and smiled, detecting his own on her as well.  "Hurry up, mate.  I'm hungry."  With that said he stepped away from her and hurried out into the daylight.

Grinning, she followed at a slower pace, wondering how she was going to tell her family that they were 'married'.  She didn't think they'd like hearing 'mated'.  Shrugging, she pushed the thoughts aside.  She'd worry about it later.  She had ramen to cook and a bath just calling out her name.  She didn't want to say it, but she _was_ feeling sore…and stiff.  A nice soak in hot water should fix that, she decided.  Quickly entering the kitchen she noted that the house had an empty feeling.  Sighing she shook her head.  Everyone was away.  Quickly preparing the ramen she looked around, wondering where the hanyou had taken himself off to.  "Inuyasha?"  She called, keeping one eye on the timer.  When he poked his head in through the door she smiled, catching the faint sound of the television.  He'd quickly become addicted to it…especially the anime she could hear playing in the background at the moment.  "Lunch is almost ready."  Just as she finished speaking the timer dinged.  "Ahh…careful, it's hot."  She set the bowl on the table.

"You're not eatin'?"  He sat down and began blowing on the noodles, impatient to begin eating.

Shaking her head she poured him a glass of orange juice and set it beside him.  "Not yet.  I want to have a bath first.  I won't be long."  Not surprisingly, he didn't answer as he began to shovel the food into his mouth.  Sighing softly she shook her head.  _Table manners?  What's that?_  Inuyasha didn't know the meaning obviously.  Hurrying up the stairs she decided that it didn't matter.  She loved him for who he was…not for what he wasn't.  He'd always be rude, crude and socially unacceptable.  But that didn't change how she felt about him.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_-Babaa:  _****_a colloquial, rude way of referring to old women; has the connotation of "old hag"_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

**_(o)jiichan: a familiar term for "grandfather" or "old man"; something like "gramps"_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

****


	26. Chapter 25

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Citrus content ahead.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 25 

Shaking her head she poured him a glass of orange juice and set it beside him.  "Not yet.  I want to have a bath first.  I won't be long."  Not surprisingly, he didn't answer as he began to shovel the food into his mouth.  Sighing softly she shook her head.  _Table manners?  What's that?_  Inuyasha didn't know the meaning obviously.  Hurrying up the stairs she decided that it didn't matter.  She loved him for who he was…not for what he wasn't.  He'd always be rude, crude and socially unacceptable.  But that didn't change how she felt about him.

Quickly stripping, she studied her naked form in the mirror, touching her fingers gingerly to the mark on her shoulder.  _It isn't that bad…_ She thought with a soft smile.  _In a few days it'll hardly be noticeable.  Right now it just looks like a…_ Her thoughts trailed off for a moment before she giggled and stepped into the shower.  _A love mark!_  She felt stiff and tender, but pleasantly so.  A soak in a hot bath would do wonders to revitalize her sore muscles.  Humming softly under her breath as she rinsed the soap from her hair she decided that she couldn't remember being happier.  _He's mine, mine, mine!_  Hugging her arms around her wet form she laughed happily before reaching for the taps.  _All mine!_

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and combed out the tangles from her long dark hair as she waited for the tub to fill, steam curling around her making the air heavy and moist.  "Oi!  Kagome!"  Raising an eyebrow at the masculine shout she turned as the door opened.  "Done yet?"  Inuyasha blinked and stared, amber gaze traveling up and down her body, lingering on her legs and shoulders.  "Ano…"

Scowling she pointed towards the hallway.  "Inuyasha, can I have a moment, please?"

Frowning in bewilderment the hanyou crossed his arms over his chest.  "Why?"

"Out!"

"Why?"

Gritting her teeth at his obviously deliberate obtuseness, Kagome planted her fists on her hips and glared.  "Inuyasha, I would like to finish my bath in peace, thank you very much."  She waited a moment and when he didn't move she sighed deeply in frustration.  "That means alone, you know."

"Ee, I know what it means."  He leaned against the doorframe and continued to regard her lazily.

"That means get out!"  Her patience was nearly at its end.

"Keh.  I don't know what your problem is, woman."  Pushing away from the wall he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome hurriedly finished brushing her hair and braided it.  Pinning the thick plait to the top of her head, she stepped into the steaming water and shut off the taps.  Leaning back with a contented sigh she stretched out her limbs and smiled.  "Ahhh…this is great…"

"Done yet?"  Inuyasha's impatient voice sounded muffled through the door.

"Not yet…" She answered and sank lower into the water.

"Now?"

"No…" A slight frown puckered her brows but she ignored her growing irritation.

"How 'bout now?"

Counting back from ten before answering Kagome clenched her hands into fists in the water.  "No, I'm not done yet!  Stop asking already!"  _Honestly!  What's his problem anyway?_

Inuyasha stepped back from the closed door with a scowl.  "Hurry up, woman!"  Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest he waited impatiently for his mate to emerge from her bathing room.  Sniffing the air delicately he smiled, catching her scent immediately mingled with her soaps.  _She always smells so good…_ He thought longingly, wanting her again.  Shaking his head he tried to push that thought from his mind.  He doubted she'd be ready for more intimacy so soon.  Suddenly his lips curved into a wicked grin.  He'd never know unless he asked first.  Stepping up to the door again he didn't bother knocking this time, choosing instead to step into the steam filled room.

Feeling a sudden draft Kagome looked up quickly and blinked.  "Inuyasha!"  She covered herself and sank further into the water.  "What are you doing?!"  She hissed at the hanyou furiously, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

Crouching beside the tub he rested his forearms on the white porcelain and leaned closer to her, holding her startled gaze steadily.  Instead of speaking, he leaned forward some more and kissed her deeply, reaching into the warm water to caress her soft curves conveniently bared to his questing hands.  A soft purr of approval sounded deep in his chest as she arched into his touch.  Releasing her lips, he nuzzled against her damp hair and gently nipped her earlobe, careful of his fangs.  "Kagome…" He whispered near her ear, lips curving upwards in a satisfied smirk when she shivered and shifted closer to him.  "I need you, mate."

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him and used his sturdy frame for leverage, pulling herself out of the water to press against him urgently.  His arms came around her swiftly, lifting her wet form against him as his clawed hands roamed over her exposed curves, lingering on her hips before shifting to cup her behind.  Reaching up to gently rub his ears she smiled when the rumbling in his chest grew louder.  Tugging urgently at his clothes she growled in frustration when she managed to only loosen his haori.  "Mou…Inuyasha…help me!"

Holding her steady with one strong hand he reached between them and jerked the ties to his hakama loose as he pushed her back, cradling her small frame in his strong arm.  No more words were needed as he claimed her lips again as he pushed into her, swallowing her deep shuddering sigh.  Urgency claimed dominion over his control, sweeping them both along on a tide of pleasure towards completion.

Throwing her head back in ecstasy Kagome clutched at his shoulders as his teeth sank lightly into her shoulder, the slight sting of pain pushing her over the edge into the abyss of spiraling pleasure, his name on her lips as she trembled in shuddering release.  The next instant she found herself flipped over.  Laughing softly she shook her head and placed her hands flat on the floor for extra support.  _Sometimes he can be so predictable…not that I'm complaining!_  All conscious thought vanished as his arms came around her from behind, holding her steady as he pressed into her again.  Anticipation wound itself tightly within her again and soon she was gasping out his name urgently, needing…_something_.  He seemed to know what she needed without her asking.  Her eyes slid closed as she gasped, feeling her muscles tightening again.

Spinning her around again he lifted her by her waist so she straddled him.  "I want to see you."  He explained before gently nipping her shoulder and guiding her into the rhythm he wanted.  _Beautiful…_ He thought reverently as his golden gaze remained steady on her flushed features.  _And she's **my** mate!  Not Kouga's mate…no one else, only me!_  A wave of possessiveness rushed through him.  He'd kill any other male who'd dare to touch her now.  A low growl rumbled in his throat before he could stop himself.  Sharp pain on his shoulder had him drawing in a quick breath, eyes closing as his hands tightened on her waist.  A slow smile tugged his lips upwards.  She'd bitten him again.  Crushing her against his chest he returned the favor, claiming her as his chosen mate all over again as he felt her body tighten around him, throwing him over the edge into his release.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Haori:  Short jacket worn over kimono_**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Hakama:  Traditional men's trousers resembling culottes_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_I felt that since Inuyasha has such a strong jealous streak that it would make sense that he'd be possessive as well._**

****

**_And yes…I do see a problem with his attitude about ALL OTHER MALES.  Not gonna work, ne?  Good thing Kagome has her not so secret weapon…the 's' word._**

****

**_Sorry it's taken so long to get to this point.  **sigh**  I meant to write more while I was on holidays, but it didn't quite work out for me.  I had a severe allergic reaction to something (I'm voting MSG to be the culprit) and I ended up with my eyes swollen shut and black and blue.  Not the best of circumstances for writing…nor for vacationing.  I was very disappointed, that I was._**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	27. Chapter 26

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic 

**WARNINGS:  Citrus content ahead.**

To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 26 

Spinning her around again he lifted her by her waist so she straddled him.  "I want to see you."  He explained before gently nipping her shoulder and guiding her into the rhythm he wanted.  _Beautiful…_ He thought reverently as his golden gaze remained steady on her flushed features.  _And she's **my** mate!  Not Kouga's mate…no one else, only me!_  A wave of possessiveness rushed through him.  He'd kill any other male who'd dare to touch her now.  A low growl rumbled in his throat before he could stop himself.  Sharp pain on his shoulder had him drawing in a quick breath, eyes closing as his hands tightened on her waist.  A slow smile tugged his lips upwards.  She'd bitten him again.  Crushing her against his chest he returned the favor, claiming her as his chosen mate all over again as he felt her body tighten around him, throwing him over the edge into his release.

Eyes closed as she tried to still her ragged breathing, Kagome allowed a soft contented sigh to escape her parted lips.  Lifting her hand slowly she touched her fingers to her lips.  "Inuyasha…" She whispered softly, turning her head slightly.  Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance.  "Mou…you're still dressed!"  She pushed at his shoulders, urging him to move.  "You have to move, Inuyasha.  If mama or jiichan or even Souta came home and found us like this there'd be hell to pay."

Nodding slowly he shifted, lifting her off his lap.  "All right."  He kissed her quickly before stepping out the door, straightening his clothes as he went, a satisfied smirk curving his lips upwards as his ears perked up and swiveled towards her at her soft snort of laughter.  Glancing over his shoulder he grinned, amber eyes warm and filled with laughter.  "Keh.  Hurry up, woman."  He closed the door behind him and made his way down the stairs to the family room, searching quickly for the remote-thing Souta had shown him during one of his many visits.  Plopping down onto the sofa with a sigh of contentment Inuyasha began pushing the buttons along the top, remembering the boy telling him one of them was the 'on' button.  After a moment he relaxed with another satisfied grin as the television came on and he began to casually shift through the channels, searching for something of interest to occupy him while he waited for Kagome.

Shaking her head with a laugh Kagome quickly ran a wet cloth over herself again as she reached into the tub to pull the plug.  _So much for a relaxing bath…_ She smiled as she reached for her brush again.  Truthfully she didn't mind.  She was determined to treasure these moments she had with Inuyasha, her husband…she frowned and shook her head.  "Not husband…not until the ceremony is done."  That didn't mean they were any less committed to each other and their relationship…mating for Inuyasha was just a binding as marriage was for her…maybe more so.  Somehow she doubted if youkai would recognize the very human concept of divorce.  At any rate she refused to worry about it.  She would enjoy their time together and not dwell on the little details.  After all, they couldn't do anything about it until they returned to the Sengoku Jidai anyway.  And once they did privacy would be a rare thing for them to find so she was going to take advantage of the time they did have to themselves.  After brushing the tangles from her long dark hair she quickly braided it and secured the strands with an elastic band.  Wrapping a robe around herself, she hurried to her room and began searching for something comfortable to wear.  Within minutes she was surveying herself in the full-length mirror with a smile.  "Casual, comfortable and cute.  It'll do."  Opening the door she drew in a quick breath, feeling a slight wave of dizziness assail her.  "I have to eat…" She muttered under her breath as she steadied herself on the doorjamb.  "Inuyasha, could you bring me my yellow bag please?"

Looking up at the ceiling he shrugged and turned off the television, bored since he hadn't found anything interesting to watch.  He stood and crossed to the foot of the stairs.  "Where is it?"  He wondered if he could convince her to bring more ramen this time…more ramen and less books.  He nodded decisively to himself as he waited for her to answer.

Kagome slid down the wall and leaned forward, head between her knees as she fought down another wave of nausea.  "I really have to remember to eat on time…" It suddenly occurred to her that she'd barely touched her breakfast earlier that day and it was already well past noon.  Slowly lifting her head as the dizziness passed she brushed her bangs back from her forehead.  "The well…" She called out weakly as she fought down the urge to be violently ill on her carpet.

Sliding the door open he ran to the well and found the bag quickly.  Glancing down the Bone Eater's Well he frowned, wondering what their companions were doing.  "Keh.  Miroku's probably grabbin' Sango's butt and she's probably smackin' him and Shippou's probably still cryin' for Kagome and blamin' me 'cause she left.  Keh."  Shouldering the heavy bag he returned to the house.  "Where'd you want it?"

"Up here, please.  I want to pack fresh clothes."

Bounding up the stairs he turned automatically towards her room and pushed the door open.  "Here it i---" He froze, mouth open in mid-sentence as he stared at her in wide-eyed surprise.  Dropping the bag he jumped to her side, grabbing her arms to hold her still as he sniffed the air around her.  "K-Kagome!"

Shoving him away she scowled irritably.  "Stop that!"  Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him as he moved towards her again, nose twitching as his ears flicked back and forth rapidly.  "What are you doing?"  She was feeling particularly grumpy after her bout with nausea.  She was still feeling a little unsteady, but the worst was over…at least she hoped so.  She felt bad for taking her misery out on the poor hanyou, but deep down in her subconscious she was blaming him for her current misery.

"A-ano…" He blinked and stepped back before crouching and regarding her steadily, expression oddly serious.  "Kagome…your scent changed."

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Mama: "mom"; a direct loan word from English_**

**(_o)jiichan: a familiar term for "grandfather" or "old man"; something like "gramps"_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Sengoku Jidai:  Warring States Era_**

**_Ano:  Um…_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_I've taken some liberties…there are certain details that I'm not certain about, but I'm borrowing liberally from other fanfic's I've read as well as plucking certain 'facts' from midair.  **shrugs**  Call it "poetic license"._**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**

****


	28. Chapter 27

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 27 

"A-ano…" He blinked and stepped back before crouching and regarding her steadily, expression oddly serious.  "Kagome…your scent changed."

"What do you mean?"  She had a sinking feeling beginning in the pit of her stomach that closely resembled fear, an emotion she wasn't comfortable with at all.

He stood and stalked closer to her, studying her intently.  "You mean you don't know?"  When she shook her head he snorted.  "Keh.  You're pregnant."

"I'm what?!"  She winced when his ears flattened at her sudden shriek.  "There's no way you could possibly know that, Inuyasha.  I mean, really!  It's too soon!"

"I can smell the pup on you, Kagome."  He gently cupped her elbow and led her to her bed, urging her to sit.  "Youkai are different than humans, remember?"

She shook her head slowly.  "I…" She licked her suddenly dry lips.  "Well, that explains quite a bit…" She finally whispered, staring down at her still flat abdomen.  "Okay…" Drawing in a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated on steadying her breathing.  After several deep breaths she opened her eyes and smiled brightly.  "Just one?"  He nodded, watching her warily.  "How long?"

"Four months."

"F-four…months?!"  She could feel her jaw drop in shock.  "That soon?  Wow…" She looked down again and swallowed.  "Four months…" She whispered and smoothed her palm over her flat abdomen.

"Ee…" It was too soon.  They needed more time…time to get used to each other, time for their friend's to get used to their new relationship…and most of all time to finish off Naraku.

Hearing the odd note in his tone she looked up quickly.  "Inuyasha?"  He looked…worried.  Biting her lip she reached out a tentative hand and slowly released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding when he took it.  "Are you upset?"  She asked softly.

He shook his head slowly.  "Not really.  Surprised…" He looked away for a moment before kneeling between her legs and wrapping his arms around her.  "More worried than anythin' else."  Resting his head in her lap he sighed.  "Do you think Shippou will be upset?"

Gently running her fingers through his hair she smiled.  "I think he'll be exited to have a new brother or sister."

"Sister."  He replied automatically.  "The pup's female, Kagome."

She raised an eyebrow at him.  "Mou…Inuyasha…that's supposed to be a surprise!  I didn't want to know that…not yet, at least…"

Looking up with a grin he shook his head.  "It was a joke.  I can't tell, not this soon."  He ducked as she swatted him playfully.  "Give me a few days."  She jumped up quickly and swayed as the dizziness returned.  Catching her by the shoulders he pushed her down again.  "Sit down before you fall down."

"I have to pack…" She leaned forward resting her head between her knees again.  "I have to pack clean clothes…"

"And ramen.  No books.  I'll pack for you."  He dumped the contents out of the bag on the floor and plucked out what he deemed to be useful items to put back in the bag before moving to the mirrored closet.  "What do you want?"

Kagome stared at the pile on the floor in dismay.  "Ano…" Shaking her head with a sigh she turned back to the matter at hand.  "Well…I guess I'm going to be gone for a bit longer this time, ne?"  When she nodded she did so as well.  "Okay…" She raised her hand and began pointing.  "That one and that one and that one and…"

"W-wait!"  Glaring at her over his shoulder he shifted to the side so he could see both the closet and his mate.  "I'll hold the stuff up and you tell me what you want."  When she nodded he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Twenty minutes later Kagome lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  "I don't feel so good…" She whispered as she absently rubbed her stomach.

"You hungry?"  He set the filled bag on the floor by the door and looked at her in concern.  She looked pale and tired.  "Maybe you should stay here, Kagome…you'd be sa—"

Sitting up fast she grabbed his sleeve and glared daggers at him.  "No way!  I'm going with you and that's final!"  Releasing his arm she stood slowly.  "But you were right about something…I _am_ hungry.  Starving, actually."  Smiling she crossed the room and paused at the door.  "Come on, you can pack the food while I eat."

Grinning happily he followed quickly.  "Ramen…mmmm…"

"We need more than just ramen, Inuyasha…there should be pudding cups and potato chips and canned fruit and…" She paused and looked around the kitchen as the hanyou began rummaging through the cupboards.  "Why do I even bother?"  Shaking her head she quickly fixed herself something to eat and sat at the table while Inuyasha continued to rifle through the groceries her mother had stacked neatly on the shelves, leaving a nightmarish mess in his wake.  "Inuyasha…" She waited until she was sure she had his attention.  "You have to pack other food, too.  I need something more nutritious than just junk food…" At his questioning look she sighed.  "The baby, remember?"

"What about the pup?"  He leaned back against the counted and waited impatiently.

"The pup needs good food to develop.  Without healthy food the baby won't be healthy and that's not good."  She stood and set her plate in the sink.  "This baby has to besuper healthy, Inuyasha, 'cause I can't go to a hospital when it's time for her to be born."

"Ehh?"  He scratched his head in confusion.  "What do you mean?"

"The baby, Inuyasha, will be part youkai, remember?  I can't go to a human hospital…they'll ask too many questions that I wouldn't be able to answer."  When he still looked bewildered she sighed.  "If the baby has your ears don't you think that'll cause a whole bunch of awkward questions that we couldn't possibly begin to answer?"

"Ee…" He answered slowly before turning back to the cupboards.  "Good food…" He muttered under his breath as he began tossing everything in sight into the bag.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Ano:  Um…_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Mou:  Sound of frustration_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**


	29. Chapter 28

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 28 

"Ee…" He answered slowly before turning back to the cupboards.  "Good food…" He muttered under his breath as he began tossing everything in sight into the bag.

Following behind and cleaning up after the hanyou gave Kagome time to think.  She felt it was too soon for them to begin a family…there were so many things that still needed doing.  The Shikon no Tama still had to be restored, Miroku's Kazaana wouldn't be cured until Naraku was defeated and until then his life would be in danger, Sango's little brother, Kohaku was still under Naraku's control, Shippou needed taking care of since he was still so young, and Kikyo needed to be dealt with sooner or later.  Sighing softly she finished straightening the mess Inuyasha left in the pantry and turned to find him staring at her.  "What?"

He shrugged and lifted the bag, now bulging with the supplies he'd packed.  "Done.  Ready?"  He waited until she nodded before turning for the door.  "Let's go."

"Ne, Inuyasha?"  She called softly as the stepped into the shed covering the Bone Eater's Well.  When she was sure she had his attention she smiled and moved closer to him.  "Why don't you want Miroku-sama doing the wedding ceremony?"

"'Cause I want Kaede-babaa to do it."

"But why?"  She frowned in bewilderment.  She just didn't understand his reasoning, if it could be called that.

"I just do."  Sighing he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled against the side of her neck, inhaling her fresh scent.  "It feels better that way."

"Okay…I still don't understand, but if that's how you feel, I don't mind."  Hugging him quickly she stepped to the edge of the well.  "Let's hurry…we don't have a lot of time.  I want to get back to the others before they worry too much."  Glancing over her shoulder she grinned at him.  "Besides, I can't wait to tell them the news!"

Quickly tossing the overloaded bag down the well he turned and wrapped his arms around Kagome and carried her down after.  The familiar twisting of reality assailed his senses and the sense of falling became more of a floating sensation until they finally landed lightly on the floor of the well.  Looking up he saw the blue expanse of sky overhead, the familiar scent of meadow and forest drifting down to his as birdsong reached his ears.  Lifting the bag and his mate he leaped out of the Bone Eater's Well effortlessly and landed lightly on the soft grass surrounding the well.  "We're here."

"So we are."  Grinning she spun away from him and laughed softly as she drew in a deep breath of the fresh air.  "Nothing quite like unpolluted air!  I just love the smell!"  Standing up on tiptoe she kissed his cheek.  "Come on, Inuyasha!  Let's go find the others, okay?  Leave the bag with Kaede-baachan.  It'll only slow us down, ne?"

He shook his head quickly.  "Wait!  I wanna do that human ceremony thing first."  He ignored her look of surprise.  He couldn't explain that he had a nagging feeling that they should do it now, that if they waited it would be too late.  "After that we can find Miroku and Sango."

Frowning, Kagome followed him towards the village.  "But…" She hurried to keep up to his longer strides.  "Inuyasha, slow down!  I can't keep up with you!"  When he shortened his strides she breathed a little easier.  "Thanks.  What's the rush?"

"I just wanna get it done."  Seeing the thundercloud beginning to form on her expression he hastily held up his hands in a gesture to ward off impending doom.  "I don't want there to be any doubts that we're mated…er…married, Kagome, that's all."

Still puzzled she allowed her tense muscles to relax.  _For a minute I thought he meant he had to do this before he lost his nerve…silly me!  _"Well, if that's how you feel…" She'd wanted her friends to be with her as her surrogate family, but if Inuyasha wanted it this way, she wasn't going to complain to loudly.  "I expect a nice big party after, though."

"Party?"  He shrugged, unconcerned.  "Sure.  Why not?"  _I hope this doesn't take too long…_ The feeling of fast approaching disaster was growing stronger, causing his hackles to rise.  "Oi!  Kaede-babaa!"  Stepping into the old woman's hut he dropped the heavy bag to the side of the doorway negligently and smirked at the miko.  "Babaa, Kagome and me wanna have a human mating ceremony."

Kaede gave a start of surprise feeling herself gaping at the hanyou in mute astonishment.  Shaking herself out of her momentary stupor she stood slowly.  "I beg your pardon?"  She asked slowly, carefully, rather pleased that she was able to keep her tone even despite having just received a rather nasty shock.

"He means a marriage ceremony, Kaede-baachan."  Kagome peeked around the hanyou with a smile directed at the older woman.  "Please?"

"Y-you're serious?"  The aging miko slowly lowered herself back to the floor and shook her head slowly.  "Why?  Why so suddenly?"  She peered at Inuyasha intently with her one good eye.  "What's happened?"  She turned her gaze back to the young woman blushing beside him.  Blinking rapidly Kaede shook her head again.  "I see.  Foolish children.  Acting without thought.  Very well, I will do this.  We will need time to prepare…"

"No time.  It's gotta be now."  Inuyasha folding his arms across his chest, a familiar stubborn tilt to his chin.

"Then claim her if you're in such a hurry!"  The older woman scowled and shook her head.  "All right.  I will perform the ceremony beneath the God Tree…perhaps that will compensate for the lack in the rest."

Twenty minutes later Kaede sighed and smiled as she hugged Kagome close to her.  "Best wishes to you, Kagome.  You are like a daughter to me and I wish only happiness for you in your future."

Kagome returned the embrace with tears in her eyes.  "Thank you, Kaede-baachan."

"That's it?  Keh."  Inuyasha looked up at the tree he'd been sealed to for fifty years before Kagome had release him from his imprisonment.  Turning back to the miko he grinned.  "Thanks, Kaede-baaba."  Crouching down he looked at his mate…his wife.  "Hurry up, woman.  We still have to find the others, remember?"

Rolling her eyes at his impatience she gave Kaede one last hug before climbing onto the hanyou's back.  "See you later, Kaede-baachan!"  Waving back at her enthusiastically while wrapping her other arm around her husband she grinned.  "We won't be long!"  It seemed strange to her that she was now married…she'd always envisioned having a large wedding, maybe with a western style gown and veil, flowers, music and all her friends and family in attendance.  Now that it was done, she found that she didn't care that she didn't have the wedding of her girlish dreams.  This ceremony, though rushed, had held special meaning for her and she was content.  "Let's go, Inuyasha."  She whispered near his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Ee:  Yes; yeah_**

**_Hanyou:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai:  Demon_**

**_Ne:  Say…; …right?_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_-Babaa:  _****_a colloquial, rude way of referring to old women; has the connotation of "old hag"_**

**_-(O)baachan:  Grandmother; Old Woman; Grandma_**

**_Oi:  Hey_**

**_Miko:  Priestess_**

****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**_Truthfully, I don't know anything about Shinto wedding ceremonies…that's why I kinda skipped over it.  I didn't want to misrepresent anything._**

****

**_Because I couldn't easily explain it in the story itself, I'll do so here._**

****

**_Miroku couldn't do the wedding ceremony because weddings and other joyous occasions were reserved for the Shinto rituals (as far as I know) while sad things like funerals were left to the Buddhist aspect of their religion.  I did a little research into it and this is what I found…if I'm wrong, I apologize.  And this is why Inuyasha wouldn't want Miroku to perform the wedding ceremony and chose Kaede instead.  Miroku is a Buddhist monk, Kaede is a Shinto Miko (priestess)._**

****

**_I'm really sorry that this is taking so long to update, but I've been having a few technical problems with my computer…which means I haven't been able to log in to FFn.  Tonight, I'm borrowing my friend's computer…hopefully it'll work this time._**

****

**_Take care!_**

****

**_^_^x_**

****

**_Chiruken_**


	30. Chapter 29

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 29 

Rolling her eyes at his impatience she gave Kaede one last hug before climbing onto the hanyou's back.  "See you later, Kaede-baachan!"  Waving back at her enthusiastically while wrapping her other arm around her husband she grinned.  "We won't be long!"  It seemed strange to her that she was now married…she'd always envisioned having a large wedding, maybe with a western style gown and veil, flowers, music and all her friends and family in attendance.  Now that it was done, she found that she didn't care that she didn't have the wedding of her girlish dreams.  This ceremony, though rushed, had held special meaning for her and she was content.  "Let's go, Inuyasha."  She whispered near his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Heading back in the direction they'd come from earlier that day, Inuyasha grinned, feeling happier than he could ever remember.  He still couldn't shake the feeling that some unknown danger was lurking just beyond them, but he wasn't going to dwell on it.  He was content that Kagome was now his and he never had to worry about that yaze ookami trying to steal her away from him again.

The scent of his mate curled around him and he smiled, smelling himself on her as well as the pup she now carried.  In four months it would be born.  He both looked forward to it and also dreaded it.  A pup would make things a lot more complicated, but he was willing to face the challenges it would pose.  There was no way he'd wish for it to be any other way.  Catching a familiar scent he scowled and finally shrugged before dropping to the ground from the trees he'd been leaping through.

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome frowned uncertainly, not understanding their sudden halt until she saw a familiar figure step from behind a tree towards them.  "Sesshoumaru."  She greeted coolly as she slid from her husband's back.  She felt a little ill and knew it was only her body trying to adjust to being pregnant.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide his surprise as he lifted his chin, sniffing in the couple's direction.  "I see you've been foolhardy again, Inuyasha."  His tone was full of disapproval.  Shaking his head with an inward sigh he stepped closer and bowed, more an inclining of his head, to his half-brother's mate.  "My congratulations on your mating and…er…expecting."

Kagome blushed and bowed in turn.  "Thank you."  She whispered, still not entirely comfortable with his lack of hostility and not quite trusting him yet.

Inuyasha scowled but for once held his peace.  The youkai lord of the western lands felt a moment of approval for his younger brother's restraint.  He decided that the miko was a good influence on his often foolishly impetuous brother, even if she was a human.  Turning his attention back to the hanyou he regarded him steadily.  "There are rogue youkai in the area.  Take care to exercise caution, Inuyasha."

"Keh.  Don't I always?"  He folded his arms across his chest in a belligerent gesture, chin tilted upwards in a familiar stubborn expression of pride.

Sesshoumaru fought an uncharacteristic urge to laugh.  "Indeed."  He retorted dryly, his amusement clear.  "My memory of your past dealings with such creatures was to behave impulsively and attack without thought or care.  Though you may escape relatively unscathed your mate and the unborn pup she now carries may not be as fortunate."

Growling low in his throat Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes and scowled.  "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging unconcernedly at the younger man's show of aggression Sesshoumaru turned his back and strode away into the forest.  "Merely that you should think for once before acting.  It is no longer only your life at stake now."  He paused and glanced over his shoulder with a narrowed look.  "I should not have to remind you of your responsibilities, Inuyasha."  With that parting shot he disappeared into the dense foliage.

"Keh."  Despite himself he had to agree with the youkai lord, even if it did leave a bitter taste in his mouth.  "Come on, Kagome.  It's gettin' late."

She nodded, still gazing in the direction her brother-in-law had departed in.  "Inuyasha…" She began slowly, hesitantly.

"Keh.  You don't gotta say it.  I know."  Crouching down he waited for her to climb onto his back again.  "He's right, as much as I hate to agree with anythin' he says I know that."

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer, pressing her lips to his cheek.  "Do you think he's trying to be nicer for a reason or…"

"Keh."  He interrupted her and took off at a dead run, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing against his face at the speed of their passage.  "I don't know and I don't care.  I still don't trust him."  There were too many years of bad blood between them for Inuyasha to just forgive and forget all the times his elder brother had brought misery to him and his friends.  "Just forget about him for now, all right?"

Looking up at the sky she smiled, enjoying the way the wind blew through her hair.  The speed at which the hanyou moved was exhilarating.  She loved it when he carried her like this…always had.  "How long 'til we reach the others?"  She asked breathlessly, feeling her stomach drop as he leaped across a deep ravine.

"Not long…an hour maybe."  He could've easily made the distance in half the time by himself, but despite his strength and stamina he couldn't make as good of time carrying Kagome.  She wasn't heavy by any means, but her added weight did slow him down a little.

She laughed, closing her eyes in bliss, loving the way the wind blew through her hair.  "I can't wait!"

His ears flattened for a moment at her exuberant shout and he grinned, reveling in her obvious excitement.  He felt the same way when it came to running through the forest and over the meadows.  It was freedom at its best and he loved every moment of it.  Silently he vowed to do it more often once Naraku was taken care of and the Shikon no Tama was complete.  Catching a familiar scent…again…he scowled and glanced to his right with a low growl.  _No way to avoid him…he's headin' straight for us._  He thought with annoyance as he slowed and halted.

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome frowned uncertainly.  "Why are you stopping?"  The next instant she had her answer as she saw the familiar whirlwind swiftly approaching.  She stifled a groan.  As much as she liked seeing her friends, she could've done without him at that moment.

The miniature tornado soon was before them and halted, dissipating to reveal a well-known figure.  "Yo, Kagome."  The ookami youkai smiled at the young miko and then scowled as he turned his blue gaze to the hanyou.  "Inukkoro."  His nose wrinkled in distaste as he addressed his rival.  He sniffed at the air, a look of horrified disbelief crossing his features.  "No!  What have you done?!"  He took a hasty step back, expression filled with shock and hurt betrayal.  The next instant his hair seemed to stand on end as he growled.

Kagome hastily slid off Inuyasha's back and came around, approaching the wolf prince with her hands held up in a placating gesture.  "Kouga-kun…" She began before the hanyou grabbed her arm and held her in place before she could move any closer to the other man.

Moving in front of his mate in a protective gesture Inuyasha rested his hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga.  "Yaze ookami…" He began, a definite warning in his tone.  "Kagome's my mate now.  You have no claim on her…" He scowled.  "Not that you ever did."  He added in an undertone.

"I can smell that, baka!"  Kouga felt as if his world had just turned upside down.  "But how…why?"  He turned his hurt gaze on the young woman.  "Kagome, why?  I thought…" He broke off and sighed.  "Never mind.  I guess it doesn't matter now."  His shoulders slumped in defeat.  "Well…" He sighed again before turning his narrowed gaze back to the other man.  "I guess I should say congratulations, huh?"  Stepping closer he eyed Kagome narrowly for a moment before sniffing the air around her.  A look of surprise flitted across his handsome features.  "Ahhh…" Suddenly he grinned and turned to Inuyasha.  "Double congratulations, eh?"

"Keh."  Slowly he relaxed, the danger having passed.  If the ookami youkai had wanted to, he could've protested a lot more violently.  Despite everything, his claim on Kagome, though obviously not returned, had been very real in his mind.  All that had been lacking had been a claiming mark and Kagome's consent.  He was very glad that she'd never given it.

Peering around the hanyou she smiled at her friend.  "Kouga-kun, we're going to have a party later…would you come?  Please?"  She ignored the way Inuyasha stiffed at her invitation.  "And your tribe, of course."  She grinned when she heard her mate's growl.

"A party?  What for?"  He frowned in puzzlement.  He didn't understand humans, not in the least.

"To celebrate, baka."  Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  He may not like the other man, but if Kagome wanted him to be around he wasn't going to risk being 'sat' to protest it.  After all, she was his mate now and since Kouga had relinquished his previous 'claim' he really had no reason to be jealous anymore…not that he'd ever admit to being jealous in the first place.  When the wolf prince still looked bewildered he sighed loudly before elaborating.  "Kagome wants to celebrate the human mating ceremony."

"It's called a marriage ceremony, Inuyasha."  She turned her gaze back to Kouga.  "Please?  It would mean a lot to us if you came."  She smiled her sweetest.

Kouga blushed, still affected by her smile more than he liked.  "Well…" Sighing he nodded his consent.  "All right.  We'll come.  Where's it gonna be?"

"Kaede's village."  She replied promptly.

"The forest."  Inuyasha answered at the same time.  They looked at each other and he shrugged.  "The village."  He didn't want to be around so many humans…and he doubted Kouga and his tribe would either…but he wasn't about to argue with his mate.  If she wanted to have her party in the village he wouldn't protest.  She was, after all, human and he'd have to get used to being around people more now that they were mated.  He may not like…or trust…the humans of that village, but he'd do it for her.

"Ano…" Kouga hesitated a moment.  He didn't like being around humans…Kagome being the exception of course…and he doubted his tribe would feel much better about it, but if he said to go, they would.  Finally he shrugged.  "All right.  We'll be there.  Just don't let them try to attack my people."

She smiled confidently.  "They won't."  She hoped they wouldn't, at least.  Shrugging inwardly she decided that she'd have to talk to Kaede about it and make certain the villagers knew that Kouga and his followers were 'friendly' youkai.  She just hoped they didn't have very good memories.  After all, Kouga and his tribe had been notorious for attacking human villages when she'd first met him.

"I'll go tell them."  With that said he left in a whirlwind, for once not knocking Inuyasha to the ground to run over him.  He was Kagome's chosen mate, so he'd have to make an effort to be a little nicer to him he reasoned.  _Oh well…he isn't so bad…even if he **is** a hanyou._

Kagome smiled up at her husband.  "Thank you."  She murmured, reaching up to gently touch her fingers to his cheek.

"What for?"  His ears twitched as he turned his golden gaze back to her.

She shrugged with a soft smile.  "For being you, I guess."  She didn't know how to say that she was glad that he hadn't protested when she'd said she wanted the party to be in the village, that she'd been so afraid that he'd try to pick a fight with Kouga again, and that she was immensely happy that everything seemed to be turning out like a dream come true.  _Even Sesshoumaru is being nicer…I couldn't be happier!_

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

**_Hanyou_****_:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai_****_:  Demon_**

**_-(_****_O)baachan:  Grandmother; Old Woman; Grandma_**

**_Yaze_****_ Ookami:  Wimpy wolf_**

**_Miko_****_:  Priestess_**

**_Ookami_****_:  Wolf_**

**_Inukkoro_****_:_****_ "Dog turd", "dog crap"_**

**_-Kun: A name suffix used to address people of equal/lower social standing and/or age; more casual than -san, this is applied almost excessively to males. Can also be diminutive, like a male version of -chan._**

**_Baka_****_:  Stupid; idiot; fool_**

**_Ano_****_:  Um…_**

****

****


	31. Chapter 30

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 30 

She shrugged with a soft smile.  "For being you, I guess."  She didn't know how to say that she was glad that he hadn't protested when she'd said she wanted the party to be in the village, that she'd been so afraid that he'd try to pick a fight with Kouga again, and that she was immensely happy that everything seemed to be turning out like a dream come true.  _Even Sesshoumaru is being nicer…I couldn't be happier!_

In no time the distance disappeared, and soon they were back at the clearing where they'd left their companions that morning.  As soon as Inuyasha stopped Kagome was rushing across the camp, her smile wide and filled with joy.  "Sango-chan!"  She hugged her friend tightly.

    "Kagome-chan!"  Sango returned the embrace, expression revealing her confusion.  "I thought you'd returned to your time."  She pulled back and looked at her closely, seeing the flush in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes.  "Has something happened?"  When the younger woman's cheeks flushed even more she turned her inquisitive gaze to the hanyou standing silently at the edge of the encampment.  Even he looked inordinately pleased with himself.  She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.  If she didn't know better, she'd swear it was dread.

"What's going on?"  Shippou hopped into his favorite person's arms and scowled, sniffing her curiously.  "Why do you smell like Inuyasha, Kagome?"  Suddenly he squeaked in surprise, green eyes going round as he pulled away from her and scampered across the clearing to the still silent hanyou.  "What did you do to Kagome?"  The little kitsune youkai planted his fists on his hips and glared with not so silent accusation up at the taller man.  "Why does her scent seem so different?"

"Keh."  Inuyasha ignored the little youkai and stalked across the short distance to his mate's side.  He didn't like being so far away from her.  He wasn't sure if it had been the mating ritual that caused this or something else entirely, but he decided that it didn't matter.  He wanted to be close to her and nothing was going to stop him.  It was his right as her mate…and husband…to be by her side.

Miroku, who'd up 'til now remained silent, slowly approached his friends, eyes narrowed.  "Inuyasha…" He began only to stop when Kagome shook her head, her smile widening.  "I see there is something you need to tell us."  He halted beside the youkai taijiya and regarded his friends steadily, waiting for them to impart their news.  He wondered if it had anything to do with Naraku.  He hoped so.  They were getting closer to defeating the evil being who'd ruined so many lives, yet not close enough for his own peace of mind.  The kazaana weighed heavily on his mind of late and he had begun to wonder if he would even live to see Naraku and his evilness destroyed.  His only regret was that he hadn't managed to find someone to bear his child, someone to continue the legacy of revenge his grandfather had begun.  He sighed inwardly, casting a quick look towards Sango.  If the truth were to be known, he wanted nothing more than to ask her, but only for something much more permanent.  He smiled a little before shrugging the thought away.  Until the curse was lifted, he couldn't condemn her to the fate of certain widowhood.

"Well…" Kagome moved a little closer to her husband, uncertain where to begin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  "We're mated and Kagome's expecting a pup."  He saw no reason to beat around the bush.  It wasn't as if they'd done anything wrong.  He'd even gone through the puzzling human mating ceremony.

"What?!"  Three incredulous voices shouted in unison, followed immediately by stunned silence.

Ironically it was Shippou who recovered first.  "So that's why Kagome smells like you, Inuyasha."  He nodded sagely, small arms crossed over his chest.  Suddenly he scowled, green eyes troubled.  "So…what happens now?"

Kagome knelt beside the small kitsune, pulling him close for a reassuring hug.  "Shippou-chan, you're like a son to me, my kit.  If you want, you can still be…"

"Really?"  A smile spread across his face and he looked up at Inuyasha quickly, as if to judge how he was taking the declaration.  "Does that mean you're my mother now, Kagome?"  He watched the hanyou's expression intently and when anger didn't roll across his face like a thundercloud his little heart swelled with happiness.

"Of course!  And Inuyasha's…" She broke off uncertainly, glancing up at her husband for support.

"Keh."  He snorted but in the next instant he'd lifted the kitsune youkai up by his scruff.  "Ee.  You're our brat now, so you better listen to what I tell you, or else."  He held his fist up in a threatening gesture.

Rather than feeling threatened in the least, Shippou felt happiness flooding him, nearly overwhelming him.  Tears filled his eyes and he smiled the first truly happy smile since they'd met him.  "Not on your life."  He grinned and with a quick gesture and a healthy dose of kitsune magic, hopped away from the sputtering hanyou, laughing in glee at the effects his magic had caused.

Miroku, finally overcoming his shock, moved closer to the happily smiling young woman.  "Kagome-sama…" He murmured softly, lightly touching her arm to gain her full attention.  When she looked up at him curiously he sighed.  "Is this what you truly wanted?"  He searched her gaze intently, looking for the truth.  He released the pent up breath he hadn't been aware of holding when she nodded firmly.

"Yes, it's exactly what I wanted."

"A baby…" Sango's eyes were shining with happiness for her friend.  She quickly pulled her into a tight hug.  "I'm so happy for you, Kagome-chan!"  She did some quick mental calculations based on her extensive knowledge of youkai and pulled away with a slight frown tugging her lips down.  "Hmm…four months…" She turned to the hanyou standing just to the side watching them curiously.  "Right, Inuyasha?  It'll be four months until the baby is born."  He nodded slowly and she smiled.  "Well, we have to make plans."  She turned her attention back to the other young woman.  "We can't have you traveling in your…ano…delicate condition.  It wouldn't be good for you or the baby.  So, we'll have to find a safe place for you to stay until…"

"Wait a minute."  Inuyasha stepped forward, scowling irritably, not liking how he was being left out of the planning of his mate's immediate future.  He was ignored, of course.

"I was thinking I could stay in Kaede-baachan's village.  That way I'm with people I know and feel comfortable with."  She grinned.  "But first, we're going to have a party to celebrate the wedding there.  We want you all to come, too.  Kouga and his tribe will be there."  She frowned and turned to her silently fuming husband, puzzled by the way he was suddenly pouting.  She decided to ask later.  "Do you think Sesshoumaru will come, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru?!"  Her friends stared at her, aghast by the suggestion.

She waved her hand dismissively.  "It's okay.  He's being a lot nicer and even helped us…a little."

"Helped?!"  Sango shook her head sharply.  "Never mind.  You can tell me later.  When is this party?  And what's this about Kouga?"

"We've already invited him and he agreed to attend.  The party is…" She pursed her lips thoughtfully.  "Well, I think it's as soon as we get there."  She shrugged, her happy smile returning.  "If we hurry, we should get there before night."

There were just too many surprises to process all at once.  Sango shook her head to clear it.  "Well, then we should break camp immediately."  She turned away and quickly set about gathering her things together, as meager as they were it didn't take long.  "Houshi-sama, you can ride Kirara with me.  You too, Shippou-chan."  Still overwhelmed, the monk could only nod, moving through the camp as if in a daze.  She shook her head and followed after him, the little kitsune youkai close behind.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  Kagome looked up at him, concerned by the way he was still scowling.

"Nothin'."  He shrugged and knelt, waiting for her to climb onto his back.  "I guess I just wanted to talk to you about where you would live 'til the pup is born alone."

"I'm sorry.  I was just so excited."  She rested her head against his shoulder, arms circling his neck automatically.

"Keh.  Never mind.  It's all right, I guess."  Without warning he took off, running easily through over the rough, though familiar, terrain back the way they'd come earlier, the other's close behind on the transformed neko youkai.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

****

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Hanyou_****_:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_Youkai_****_:  Demon_**

**_Kitsune_****_:  Fox_**

**_Taijiya_****_:  Demon Exterminator_**

**_Ee_****_:  Yes; yeah_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_-(_****_O)baachan:  Grandmother; Old Woman; Grandma_**

**_Houshi-sama_****_:  Honorable Monk; Sir Monk (title of respect)_**

**_Neko_****_:  Cat_**

****


	32. Chapter 31

Inuyasha Original Japanese Version © Takahashi Rumiko * Shonen Sunday * Sunrise Studios 

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  


Inuyasha Fanfic To Lose the One I Love 

By:  Chiruken

Chapter 31 

"Keh.  Never mind.  It's all right, I guess."  Without warning he took off, running easily through over the rough, though familiar, terrain back the way they'd come earlier, the other's close behind on the transformed neko youkai.

Kagome reveled in the way Inuyasha's muscles bunched and contracted beneath her as he ran, carrying her easily as if she weighed nothing.  She loved the way he ran, the wind flowing through their hair, her heart soaring with exultation.  _This is where I belong…with Inuyasha, running free!_  She knew she'd miss her family and want to return to them eventually for frequent visits for as long as the Bone Eater's Well would allow her to travel through time freely, but she'd always return to the Sengoku Jidai because that's where Inuyasha was…where he belonged.  She had no doubt that he'd return to her time with her, try to fit in, but he'd be miserable.  He needed to run free, he was a part of the wilderness, the wildness instilled deep within him.  She supposed that was what had drawn her to him from the start…the untamed part of his soul that called out to her and urged her to embrace the untamed part of herself.

Inuyasha grinned when the sound of his mate's laughter reached his sensitive ears, filling him with joy.  Things had moved a lot faster than he'd expected, but he was glad they had, though if he'd been thinking properly at the time he would have used more caution and avoided getting Kagome with pups so soon.  They needed time to adjust to their new relationship, but he wouldn't change anything despite this.  His new family gave him added incentive to eliminate the threat Naraku posed to the world and he silently vowed to redouble his efforts to see him dead as quickly as possible.

She nuzzled against him, happier than she ever thought possible and all because of the hanyou now carrying her through the forest with great leaping strides.  She would never cease to be amazed at the effortless speed he was able to call upon, the amazing stamina to run with the wind for seemingly limitless amounts of time, covering miles with ease.  She tilted her head, watching as his ears swiveled towards her as she breathed his name softly.  "Inuyasha…I love you."

His smile turned gentle as he glanced briefly over his shoulder.  "Me, too, Kagome."  He answered equally softly, feeling content for the first time in his life since his mother had died and left him alone.  He looked forward again and pushed the sad memories away.  _I have Kagome now.  I'm no longer alone.  He put on a burst of speed, laughing at her squeal of delight.  Suddenly he skidded to a halt, ears swiveling to catch every nuance of sound, face lifted to sniff at the air._

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome tensed, worried by the sudden stop and the way his muscles clenched.  Her alarm only grew when she both felt and heard his low growl, sensing danger immediately.  She slowly slid from his back, looking around carefully, trying to see what had caught his attention.  She sensed no Shikon shards, yet the fine hairs at the back of her neck stood at attention, alerting her to the fact that danger was close by.  She readied her bow, reaching for an arrow automatically.  She now had her unborn child to protect as well as herself.  She would not allow anything or anyone to harm her baby, not as long as there was breath still in her body.  Expression hardening, she prepared herself, waiting for the as of yet unseen foe to emerge into sight.  Dimly, she was aware of their friend's arrival, hearing Sango readying her Hiraikotsu for the imminent battle.  She was glad that they hadn't been too far behind.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango stepped forward, closer to her friend.  "What is it?"  Her eyes never ceased scanning the area, her body tense and alert, ready for the fight she was certain was about to come.

"I don't know."  She whispered, shifting until she stood back to back with the taijiya.  From the corner of her eye she saw Miroku step forward, holding his shakujou at readiness, his eyes moving restlessly over the rough terrain.

"Kagome-sama…do you sense any shards?"  Miroku shifted his grip on the smooth shaft of his staff, stepping closer to the hanyou, watching him from the corner of his eye.  He could sense a powerful jakki nearby though nothing came into sight.

She shook her head.  "No, nothing."  She looked to her right and frowned.  "Shippou-chan, be careful, there's a cliff over there."

The young kitsune youkai nodded and hurried away from the edge, scampering closer to his adopted mother.  "Kagome…" He whimpered, feeling very afraid.  It wasn't as if they hadn't faced danger before, but somehow he had a feeling that this time was different, that something terrible was going to happen.

"Stay with Kirara, Shippou."  Sango smiled in reassurance.  "She'll protect you."

He nodded and rushed to the neko youkai's side, watching the adults as they formed a ring, their backs to each other, him in the middle.  They knew the routine, battle wasn't new to them.  They knew how to fight together, working as a team to defeat their enemies.  He wished he were old enough to help, but knew that he'd only get in the way and cause more trouble than it was worth.  His skills had improved, but not significantly enough to help in a real battle.

**~~*~~**

****To Be Continued…****

**_Definitions:_**

****

****

**_Youkai_****_:  Demon_**

**_Neko_****_:  Cat_**

**_Sengoku Jidai:  Warring States Era_**

**_Hanyou_****_:  Half human, half youkai_**

**_-Chan:  "little" or "cute"; a diminutive name suffix used to address children, female relative and close friends; also used as an endearment_**

**_Hiraikotsu_****_:  Bone Boomerang_**

**_Taijiya_****_:  Demon Exterminator_**

**_Shakujou_****_:  Staff_**

**_-Sama:  Very respectful form of address; equivalent to Sir, Lady, Lord, etc._**

**_Jakki_****_:  Evil aura_**

**_Kitsune_****_:  Fox_**

**_Neko_****_:  Cat_**


End file.
